


The old new world (Старый новый мир)

by KarenDeidre



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenDeidre/pseuds/KarenDeidre
Summary: A world without nick and Helen, who hide in an anomaly and no longer return to their friends, having fallen into a different branch of time/another world. How will those who remain in this world survive and how will they feel after such a loss?Мир без Ника и Хелен, которые скрываются в аномалии и больше не возвращаются, попадая в иную ветку времени/иной мир. Как будут выживать и что будут чувствовать после такой потери те, кто остался в этом мире?
Relationships: Abby Maitland/Connor Temple, Claudia Brown/Nick Cutter, Helen Cutter/Stephen Hart, Hilary James Becker/Sarah Page, Stephen Hart/Abby Maitland
Kudos: 1





	1. Survive after. Claudia

**Author's Note:**

> I know that reading fan fiction that is written in a foreign language is always difficult. Believe me, I read all my favorite works here through Google translate! And Russian is also one of the most complex languages in the world. So if you decided to start reading despite the perceived difficulties, you are already my hero!

Клаудия шумно выдохнула, признавая собственное поражение, и отодвинула отчет группы в сторону. Болезненно поморщилась, потирая ноющие виски. Безмятежное еще днем небо теперь было затянуто плотной завесой свинцово-серых туч. Ветер, что не так давно бился, словно в припадке, разбрасывая по тротуарам редкий случайно оброненный мусор, утих, и наступило краткое затишье, свидетельствующее о том, что еще немного и хлынет шумный ливень. Мысль о том, что не плохо бы убраться из лабораторий Центра при Министерстве до начала буйства стихии, боролось в сознании девушки с практически непреодолимым желанием остаться. Браун бросила еще один рассеянный взгляд за окно, вновь вздохнула и захлопнула ноутбук. Отчет команды тут же оказался водружен поверх него. Нет, сегодня она не станет думать об этом и расстраиваться из-за очередного тупика. Только не сегодня. У нее есть более важные дела. 

\- Клаудия? – Стивен замер на пороге кабинета, укоризненным взглядом окидывая подругу, устроившуюся в кресле с очередным учебником по палеонтологии. Когда он увидел тусклый свет настольной лампы, пробивающийся из-под двери ее кабинета, то до последнего надеялся, что Браун просто забыла о ней в спешке. – Ты что здесь делаешь?

\- Занимаюсь, - последовал тихий ответ. Клаудия откинула с лица непослушную медную прядку и скользнула взглядом по незваному гостю. – Должна отметить, что биостратиграфия весьма увлекательна. Особенно, если у тебя достаточно острое зрение и хорошо развито воображение. Не знаю как ты в свое время, но лично я уже полчаса пытаюсь рассмотреть слой окаменелых водорослей в биостроме Hesleden Dene, но вместо этого вижу нотный стан, высеченный на камне. 

Харт рассмеялся и без приглашения устроился в кресле напротив, с молчаливого разрешения завладевая книгой и рассматривая злосчастную иллюстрацию. 

\- Черт, правда, похоже! – Резюмировал он, захлопывая издание. – Но в этом виновато лишь кривое изображение и отвратительное качество печати. Завтра я покажу тебе реальную окаменелость, и ты сама в этом убедишься. Надеюсь, что Коннор не далеко запрятал собранные Ником образцы. 

При упоминании профессора взгляд Браун потускнел, как всегда бывало, и девушка невольно отвела взгляд на несколько секунд. Ровно настолько, чтобы Стивену хватило времени проклясть свою болтливость и себя самого колена до десятого. Но сегодня Клаудия поставила перед собой цель не думать о Нике Каттере двадцать четыре часа в сутки и оттого сама поспешила сменить тему, возвращая ее в первоначальное русло. 

\- Постой-ка. Но это же твой учебник! Ты пока обучался, что ни разу не обратил внимания на «отвратительное качество»? 

\- Ну... В тот год у нас преподавала Хелен, - хмыкнул парень чуть рассеяно, припоминая прошлое, - не могу сказать, что вообще тогда особо смотрел в книги. Ведь обычно наша преподавательница любила посещать лекции в строгих блузках с совершенно умопомрачительным декольте…

\- О нет, Стивен! Не продолжай, я совершенно не хочу этого знать, - притворно возмущенно воскликнула девушка и рассмеялась на пару с ним. - А где Коннор сегодня пропадал весь день, кстати сказать?  
Харт на краткий миг замялся и глянул на часы, перебирая в голове подготовленные заранее отговорки перед начальством, но после все же выдал правду:  
\- Коннор с Эбби решили, что устроить тебе сюрприз на день рождения будет хорошей идеей. Потому, боюсь, что сейчас они в компании Рекса и братии из Центра уже несколько часов распивают алкогольные напитки посреди твоей гостиной.

\- Ох, боже. Я же просила! – Девушка поджала губы, борясь с приступом неуместного раздражения. Друзья хотели как лучше и, что уж скрывать, чего-то подобного она от них и ожидала. 

\- Ребята хотели как лучше. – Эхом отдались оправдания друга. – Так что думаю, нам стоит просто присоединиться к ним. Да и дождь, наконец, утихомирился. Ну же, Клаудия!

Пронзительные голубые глаза смотрели на нее с болезненно знакомым просительным выражением. Отчего слова отказа, резкие и неоправданные, встали комом в горле. Что ей, собственно, стоит постараться отвлечься или хотя бы притвориться? К тому же Стивену это тоже не помешает, недаром же даже охранники Центра прозвали их «самой усердной парочкой», за привычку покидать рабочее место даже позднее Лестера.

\- Хорошо, убедил. Только прекращай смотреть так… по Каттеровски! 

\- Вот с этим уж ничего не поделать, - хмыкнул молодой человек, поднимаясь и протягивая ей руку, - въелось на подкорке. 

Когда они уже садились в автомобиль Харт замер, опираясь на дверцу и бросая на нее пристальный, изучающий взгляд. 

\- Клаудия. Палеоботаника, теории эволюции, все это обучение. Ты же понимаешь, что не обязана этого делать? 

Их взгляды встретились, и Браун едва заметно вздохнула. Она уже научилась отгораживаться от большинства людей, пытающихся помочь ей или понять. После Ника не хотелось подпускать к себе никого, ограничиваясь сугубо профессиональными отношениями. Но со Стивеном это не работало, впрочем, как и с Эбби или Коннором, что просто игнорировали эти попытки отстраниться и вечно врывались за очерченные ею границы. Но этот вопрос.… Вряд ли Клаудия когда-нибудь забудет, при каких обстоятельствах услышала его от Стивена впервые. 

Как-то сама собой психологическая установка не думать о Нике Каттере дала сбой под равномерный шелест шин автомобиля, мчащегося во тьме по сонному Лондону.

_\- Клаудия, ты в порядке? Ты же понимаешь, что не обязана этого делать?- Ладонь Стивена несмело накрыла ее руку, вцепившуюся в ручку комнаты Ника. Голубые глаза, исполненные той же тоски, смотрели с пониманием._

_\- Все хорошо. Я справлюсь, Стивен. Мне это нужно…_

_Со дня исчезновения четы Каттер в аномалии прошло уже больше месяца, и так как работу над изучением разрывов нельзя было прерывать, Лестер отправил людей в его дом. Нужно было разобрать все вещи, изучить записи и материалы, над которыми неугомонный профессор корпел днем и ночью. Вот только каково это будет для каждого из них, Лестер отчего-то не подумал. А может быть просто хотел поскорее покончить с этой разъедающей команду потерей одним массированным ударом. Они либо справятся, либо сгорят. Но в любом случае сдвинутся с мертвой точки ожидания._

_Именно тогда она впервые поняла, насколько сильно ее интересовал Ник Каттер и все, что с ним связанно. Перебирая древние ископаемые, совершенно неподобающим образом разбросанные по комнатам. Просматривая покрытые легким слоем пыли фотографии в рамках. Листая неприлично пухлую папку, с архивом материалов, посвященных поискам Хелен. Переставляя с места на место книги по квантовой механике и генной инженерии. Как же много он всего знал! И как много всего еще планировал постичь..._

_Браун замерла перед их совместным портретом с женой, возвышающимся на прикроватной тумбочке. Скользнула кончиками пальцев по изображенному смеющемуся лицу и прикрыла глаза, борясь со сдавливающей сердце болью. На глаза набежали непрошеные слезы. Жив ли он? Мертв? Что сталось со всеми ними в той проклятой аномалии? Неизвестность одновременно убивала ее и давала толику надежды. Ведь пока они не нашли подтверждения в виде разбросанных по древнему ландшафту человеческих костей всегда остается возможность, что Ник просто заблудился в череде временных разрывов, но рано или поздно отыщет дорогу домой._

_Клаудия болезненно поежилась, плотнее кутаясь в наброшенную на плечи кофту, и присела на краешек кровати. В этом пустом доме ей было нестерпимо холодно. Вот только холод этот шел откуда-то изнутри._

_С первого этажа время от времени доносились приглушенные голоса друзей и редкий шум, когда непривычно тихий и осторожный Коннор все-таки умудрялся за что-то запнуться или зацепиться. Все остальное время сосредоточенно работающую команду окружала лишь могильная тишина. Даже часы в этом опустевшем доме встали, перестав отсчитывать минуты до возвращения хозяина. Браун вновь перевела взгляд на фотографию улыбающегося Каттера и, наконец, не выдержала. Заплакала навзрыд, резко сгибаясь пополам и утыкаясь лицом в колени. Оплакивая их так толком и не начавшиеся отношения, и вновь проживая каждый имеющийся у них момент._

_«- Не бойтесь. Я просто сказала тому омерзительному типу, что вы мой парень. Еще одна попытка с его стороны со мной познакомиться, и я бы его убила._

_\- Ээ, ну я рад, что был здесь и смог вам помочь. Меня зовут Ник Каттер._

_\- Вообще-то, я знаю, кто вы. Клаудия Браун, Министерство внутренних дел.»_


	2. Survive after. Stephen

\- Вы все же приехали! – Воскликнула Эбби, выглядывая из-за распахнувшейся двери и сжимая в объятиях вяло сопротивляющуюся Клаудию. – С Днем рождения, дорогая!

Стивен лишь хмыкнул, отвечая широкой улыбкой на обращенный в его сторону возмущенный взгляд. Он сделал все что мог, даже более того, раз Клаудия все же здесь. Предупреждал ведь обоих, что это более чем просто плохая идея. 

\- А теперь делай восторженное лицо и ..

\- Главное удивления в глазах побольше!

\- И проходи в гостиную. Коннор очень старался, - игнорируя слова Стивена, закончила Эбби. 

\- Я не подведу, - Клаудия улыбнулась вполне искренне. – Мой бывший жених умудрялся пять лет подряд дарить на годовщину нашей встречи абсолютно не романтичные, но весьма полезные вещи типа мультиварки или кофеварки. Так что я просто эксперт по изображению восторга при любых обстоятельствах.

\- Какой кошмар! – Закатила глаза Эбби.

\- А что не так с кофеваркой-то? – Поинтересовался Стивен, пряча усмешку.

\- О боги… Мужчины!

Два сокрушенных возгласа, прозвучавших в унисон, были ему ответом. И воздушный поцелуй от Эбби, посланный Мейтленд из-за плеча уже после. Кажется, этот вечер все же будет не столь провальным, как он полагал.

Харт притворил за собой дверь и вошел в гостиную, причудливо изукрашенную шариками и серпантином. Гости и организаторы сюрприза в одном лице уже наперебой поздравляли именинницу, и он предпочел не соваться в эту гомонящую толпу. Пристроился возле стола с напитками, прихватывая бокал с темной янтарной жидкостью и наблюдая за Рексом, что с воодушевлением гонял огромный оранжевый воздушный шар. 

С момента пропажи Каттера им значительно увеличили спонсирование и штат сотрудников новообразованного на базе Министерства внутренних дел Научного центра, или попросту Центра, значительно возрос. Однако, несмотря на бодрые поздравительные речи в этом узком неформальном кругу, в рабочие будни почти все новички держались отчужденно, смущаемые тем, что не могут разделить ту печаль, что так крепко связала между собой основную четверку. 

Разве что новый капитан охраны Беккер, благодаря чуть ли не круглосуточному присутствию подле Клаудии и Коннора на заданиях по отлову древних тварей, стал полноценным участником команды. Хороший парень, простой. Им даже удалось пару раз вместе прошвырнуться по ночным заведениям Лондона. Вот только с недавних пор его на развлечения в компании друзей тянуло все меньше. Из-за той пустоты внутри, что в их присутствии ощущалась лишь острее.

Отчего-то пока Каттер не исчез, Стивен даже и не осознавал, как много места несносный профессор занимал в его жизни. Без Ника дни внезапно стали какими-то пустыми и слишком предсказуемыми. Пресными. Никто больше не подтрунивал над его навыками палеонтолога, попутно устраивая практическую проверку. Не присвистывал, отчасти даже уважительно, выслушивая треп о его похождениях за вечерним бокалом пива в баре у дома. Не названивал посреди ночи, чтобы обсудить очередное гениальное открытие или замшелую окаменелость, которая, возможно, могла изменить все представление о теории эволюции. 

Когда-то ему было тяжело жить с болью о потерянной любимой женщине. Любимой, но все-таки чужой и далекой. Но привыкнуть жить с чувством потери лучшего друга, с которым ты был ближе, чем с собственным братом последние девять лет, было куда сложнее. 

\- Я знала, что у тебя получится! – Заявила Эбби, незаметно подкравшаяся к нему, пока Харт размышлял, и звонко чмокнула в щеку. – Даже если она не любит праздновать день рождения вовсе, то это все равно лучше, чем погрязать в учебниках. 

Стивен лишь кивнул и обнял девушку, прижимая спиной к своей груди. Уткнулся губами в ее белокурую макушку. 

\- Хватит с нас Коннора… - добавила Эбби едва слышно и тяжело вздохнула, утыкаясь лицом в рукав его рубашки и втягивая родной запах. 

Слышала, как он что-то мимоходом прокомментировал в ответ. Вот только не стал ближе, по-прежнему не желая делиться с нею своими настоящими мыслями и переживаниями. Не сказать, что она этого не ожидала, но все же... Слишком сильным был контраст с тем настоящим нынешним Стивеном, о существовании которого она знала. Которого только ей и удалось увидеть. Не этого: насмешливого и сильного, слишком уверенного во всем. А того, надломленного и искреннего, также нуждающегося в них и оттого понятного и близкого. 

_Раньше Стивен никогда не был поклонником алкоголя, но в этот раз не находилось лучшего способа забыться, убежать от навязчивых размышлений. После вечерней отключки, днем проще было оставаться сильным и уверенным, чтобы поддерживать Клаудию, подбадривать Коннора и выдерживать немые, но оттого лишь более выразительные укоры Эбби. Одна порция виски, другая, третья. И уже дышится легче, и больше не кажется, что именно он мог бы все изменить. Должен был пойти с ними._

_Переживал ли он? Ждал ли возвращения Каттера, как и остальные? Волновался ли о лучшем друге, мучимый сожалением о прошлых поступках и плохо скрываемой виной? Да. Сотню раз да!_

_Когда-то он уже проходил эти семь кругов ада, собирая в кампусах университета сплетни о пропавшем профессоре, довольствуясь едва удовлетворяющими жажду знания, полицейскими сводками. Выпытывал сведенья после каждого опознавания трупа неизвестной у нового руководителя и начальника в одном лице. Позже – у лучшего друга._

_И если смерть Хелен на самом деле оказалась пустышкой, то это вовсе не значит, что его боль была фальшью. На пару с Ником они прошли этот кошмар ожидания, растянувшийся на много лет. И Стивен в большей степени был обязан становлением своей личности этой мнимой трагедии, которую ему пришлось пережить. Он любил Хелен. Глупо признавать это сейчас, когда она вновь скрылась в пучине временных расслоений, не удостоив его даже скромным намеком на извинение. Но когда-то он действительно мучительно сильно любил Хелен Каттер._

_Теперь же, давно перестав быть наивным мальчишкой, Харт сознавал, что что бы ни случилось там в аномалии, с Хелен все будет в порядке. Чего нельзя сказать о Нике. Он был действительно особенным, словно не от мира сего. Слишком открытым, слишком доверчивым, слишком легко воодушевляющимся. Именно эти, несомненно, прекрасные черты и могли его погубить. И Стивену сложно было отключиться от навязчивых мыслей и образов, в которых Ник становился жертвой то хищных тварей, то коварства бывшей жены. И еще неизвестно, что было бы более гуманным способом расстаться с жизнью._

_В тот день противный скрежет будильник разорвал утреннюю тишину, наполненную послевкусием вчерашней попойки и стойкого непонимания, где он, собственно, находится. Харт с трудом принял вертикальное положение и осмотрелся. Квартира, к счастью, была его и даже не в весьма плачевном состоянии. И со стороны кухни раздавались звуки, подозрительно напоминающие бряцанье посуды. Вот только кто мог заниматься этим в семь часов утра, Стивен понятия не имел. Пришлось нехотя подниматься и добираться до соседнего помещения, минуя воинственно настроенные углы и косяки._

_На кухне при ближайшем рассмотрении обнаружилась Мейтленд, далеко не вдохновенно разбирающая завалы._

_\- Эбби, да ты издеваешься, - Стивен закатил глаза. – Что ты здесь делаешь?_

_\- Привожу твой свинарник в божеский вид._

_\- Я, кажется, не просил об этом._

_\- Знаю._

_Эбби окинула его неприветливым взглядом и вернулась к уборке, казалось бы, полностью игнорируя присутствие Стивена. После их последней ссоры из-за Хелен молодые люди практически не общались, хоть и стали волей случая соседями по лестничной клетке, когда Эбби с Коннором пришлось сменить жилье. Она была единственной, кто знал про его роман с женой лучшего друга, единственной, кто догадался об этом на той проклятой поляне в лесу Дина._

_Стивен судорожно переглотнул, загоняя раздражение вглубь. Однако мигрень и похмелье мешали ясно размышлять, и верх брали старые обиды. Кто дал ей право судить его? Что Эбби представляет об их отношениях с Хелен? Что знает о вине перед Ником, которую каждый раз так отчаянно бросает ему в лицо и которую он уже много лет старается загладить? Что вообще делает здесь, вмешиваясь в его жизнь? Не хочется признавать, что от ее яростного праведного натиска становится легче дышать. Потому что именно в эти моменты Стивен внезапно чувствовал себя вновь живым, вовлеченным в водоворот эмоций._

_Как назло, именно в этот момент Эбби выронила из рук одну из грязных чашек и та приземлилась на пол, рассыпавшись осколками по паркету. Некстати вспомнилось, что обычно именно из нее пил Ник, когда зависал в гостях у Харта._

_\- Хватит! Прекрати это все!_

_Он сам не понял, как сорвался на крик, моментально выходя из себя. Нахлынувшая ярость иссушила закипающие внутри слезы, на которые он просто не имел права. Осколки битого стекла повторно усыпали пол, щетинясь острыми краями. Снежными хлопьями поверх них осели листы бумаги. Перевернутый кухонный стол отлетел в угол с глухим треском. А сам Стивен ударил наотмашь, с дикой энергией впечатал кулак в стену. Раз, другой, третий. Со всей злостью, со всей своей болью. Пока приступ ярости не сошел на нет, оставляя после себя неловкость и стыд, да алеющие капли крови на разбитых кулаках._

_Эбби, к его удивлению, не испугалась, не сочла окончательно спятившим. Наоборот, словно обрадовалась этой вспышке неподдельных эмоций, что прорвались через спокойствие Стивена как вода сквозь сдерживающую бурный поток плотину. Обняла его со спины, прижимаясь всем телом и шепча что-то утешительное. Что-то такое же доброе и светлое как она сама. Прошлась ласковым движеньем пальцев по его всклокоченной шевелюре._

_Как она оказалась в его объятиях, отчего не сопротивлялась, почему первой потянулась к его пересохшим губам, едва заметно вздрагивая от рвущихся наружу слез?_

_Такая добрая, такая хрупкая, такая податливая…_


	3. Survive after. Abby

Как ни старалась Клаудия, ей ни на мгновение не удалось заставить Эбби поверить в свою искренность. Да, девушка горячо всех благодарила, принимая очередной ярко упакованный подарок; улыбалась, слыша заслуженные комплименты, на которые не скупились коллеги; даже поделилась парой забавных историй из детства. И все же чувствовалось, что делает она это через силу. И даже если бы Мейтленд не заметила несколько полных неосознанной надежды взглядов, метнувшихся ко входу в дом, при звуке хлопнувшей за спинами припозднившихся гостей двери, было ясно - истинной радости от происходящего именинница не испытывает. Глаза Браун так ни разу и не зажглись за этот вечер теми задорными огоньками, на которые Эбби обратила внимание еще при их самой первой встрече.

Казалось бы, именно тогда, после всех открытий, что обрушились на них в лесу Дина, они должны были разойтись в разные стороны без взаимных сожалений. Растеряться, запаниковать, и, собрав чемоданы, бежать как можно дальше от проклятого леса и всего, что с ним связано. Ведь привычные представления о мире, об эволюции и ходе времени были разрушены, а их самих пытался распробовать на вкус гигантский доисторический хищник. Нормальные люди, во всяком случае, именно так бы и поступили. Но не они. Более того, она была уверена, что никого из основного отряда подобная мысль не зацепила даже краем. Эбби помнила, как горели глаза каждого из их четверки, когда капитан и профессор вывалились из сияющего разрыва, принеся с собой еще больший ворох вопросов и загадок. Словно вот оно - то событие, которого подсознательно ждал каждый из них все это время. То, ради чего стоит жить и рисковать головой. Пусть все кроме Коннора и пытались скрыть свой энтузиазм за привычными отговорками. Именно тогда Эбби поняла, что их команда сложилась идеально, словно кусочки мозаики.

А теперь она с болью наблюдала за тем, как эта мозаика распадается. Профессора больше не было рядом, чтобы заряжать их своей неуемной энергией и безграничной верой в лучшее. Выводить из себя Лестера, создавая из них единый фронт инакомыслящих, не подчиняющихся бюрократии чиновников из министерства, вольных умов. Чтобы поддерживать безумные, но, как оказалось, зачастую гениальные, задумки Коннора и не давать Браун тонуть в рутине бумажных дел, отделяясь от основной команды. И они постепенно отдалялись друг от друга, замыкаясь в созданных вокруг себя коконах. Стивен – в переплетении вины и сожалений, Клаудия – в ловушке из непрожитых моментов и не осознанных до конца чувств, Коннор – в паутине из кажущихся ложными надежд и невыполнимых планов. 

Тогда как сама она металась за стенами, возведенными из страхов и опасений. Страха больше не увидеть профессора; страха, что без него у них ничего не выйдет; страха, что однажды из аномалии не вернется кто-то еще. Ужаса, что она перестала быть одной из них, когда внезапно осознала, что может вздохнуть полной грудью. Что взгляд на смеющийся портрет профессора вызывает внутри лишь тихую печаль, а не гложущую тоску. Что больше нет сил проводить в Центре дни и ночи напролет, посвящая их поиску нужного портала, хоть какой-то зацепки, практически истлевшему следу в прошлом. Что она уже не верит в возвращение Каттера и практически смирилась с этим. И чем четче становилось это осознание, тем сильнее Эбби нуждалась в ком-то, чья вера была бы сильнее. Чтобы она могла подпитываться ею, черпать силы, и не сдаваться. 

Мейтленд теснее прижалась к груди Стивена, замечая, что его привычный прицельный взгляд чуть расфокусировался, бесцельно следя за пляской языков искусственного огня в камине - явное свидетельство того, что мыслями он сейчас был где-то очень далеко. Тяжело вздохнула, понимая, что еще одна попытка встряхнуть команду с треском провалилась, и встретилась с вопросительным взглядом Коннора. Глядя на то, как он пытается разом вести научную беседу и все время менять свое положение, чтобы не позволить Рексу дотянуться до куска праздничного торта, не смогла сдержать улыбки. 

К ее немалому удивлению этим источником силы и веры, в котором Эбби столь отчаянно нуждалась, стал именно Темпл. Пусть немного более потерянный чем ранее, но все также не допускающий даже мысли о том, что у него может что-то не получиться и он не найдет способа вернуть профессора назад. Вот и сегодня молодой ученый о чем-то вдохновенно рассказывал своей новой помощнице Саре, что с явным интересом слушала Коннора и даже умудрялась вставлять какие-то ремарки в его торопливую речь. Не сказать, что этим очень проникся капитан, явно высматривающий возможность ближе познакомиться с миловидным бывшим археологом, но выбора у него особо не было. Потому, когда Темпл все же прервался и, извинившись, двинулся в ее сторону, оставив пару наедине, Эбби не смогла сдержать смешка от просиявшего лица Беккера.

\- Хороший вечер получился, - радостно обронил Коннор, под недовольное стрекотание ящера на плече, в очередной раз перебрасывая тарелку из одной руки в другую.

Она закатила глаза, дивясь тому, как может быть слеп человек, и, ухватившись за полы неизменной шляпы, натянула ее Коннору на голову, скрывая глаза за темной материей.

_\- Эй! - Темпл поправил головной убор и уперся в нее возмущенным взглядом, не таящим, впрочем, и беспокойства, и искренней озабоченности ее состоянием. – За что?! Я всего лишь поинтересовался как ты._

_\- Да. Всего лишь. Раз пятнадцатый подряд!_

_\- Ну и что, - несколько смешался он, смутно сознавая, что делает что-то не так, но не понимая что именно. – Мне же на самом деле не все равно._

_\- Ох, Коннор, Коннор. Лучше бы ты за сотрудниками следил так пристально, того и гляди растеряют половину бумаг._

_Хотя это, она, конечно, зря._

_Эбби перевела взгляд на копошащихся в гостиной немногословных сотрудников их новой охраны, что под его неумелым руководством, больше следуя приказу Лестера, нежели указаниям Темпла, методично и скрупулезно запаковывали в коробки все, что могло иметь хоть какое-то отношение к аномалиям и их исследованию. Книги, распечатки, древние ископаемые, ноутбук. Даже обрывки газет и рекламные флаеры, на которых профессор делал какие-то беглые заметки или зарисовки, когда нормальной бумаги не оказывалось под рукой. Освобожденные от завалов стеллажи и журнальный столик сиротливо возвышались посреди практически пустой гостиной._

_\- И все-таки…_

_\- Я в порядке. – Мейтленд махнула в воздухе рукой, перемотанной бинтами. – Уже совсем не болит._

_На одном из первых "самостоятельных" выездов к аномалии что-то пошло не так и им не удалось успокоить мечущегося в панике бронтозавра. Потому временным начальником охраны и Клаудией было принято решение о ликвидации ящера. И Эбби, на пару со Стивеном столь яростно отстаивавшая версию того, что они не имеют права уничтожать это прекрасное создание, сжимала зубы от боли в поврежденной руке и ощущения собственного бессилия. Когда треск ружейных выстрелов огласил округу, на глаза в первый раз за все это время навернулись слезы – слишком остро Эбби ощутила, как сильно ей недостает Каттера. Казалось, что все это происходит лишь потому, что ей одной просто не хватило убедительности профессора, его опыта и, чего уж скрывать, влияния на Браун. Что эта неоправданная смерть - ее вина. Почему-то тогда Мейтленд не сознавала, что именно ее бледное, перекошенное от боли лицо стало решающим аргументом за уничтожение ящера, и Клаудия нехотя приняла сторону Шеппарда. Однако, судя по всему, и ее преследовал призрак недовольного подобным поворотом дел Каттера, потому что через пару недель радикально настроенного Шеппарда сменил улыбчивый Беккер, склонный к авантюрам и с уважением относящийся к их опыту общения с доисторическими тварями._

_Эбби шумно выдохнула, отчего неплотно приклеенные к тетради газетные вырезки тихонько зашелестели. Первичное исследование Коннора, благодаря которому он и заманил профессора в лес Дина когда-то, было единственным, что ей удалось выхватить из рук усердного персонала._

_\- Я ведь так с ним толком и не попрощалась, не пожелала скорого возвращения и не поцеловала на удачу… - девушка тряхнула белокурыми локонами, надеясь, что отросшая за это время челка прикроет столь не вовремя заблестевшие глаза. – А что если мне больше уже никогда не представится шанса сказать профессору спасибо за то, что понял ситуацию с Рексом и не прогнал меня из команды? Что вообще был таким милым и понимающим…_

_\- Эй, Эбби, не падай духом! Он вернется, слышишь? По-другому просто быть не может._

_\- И почему ты так уверен?_

_\- Потому что Каттер никогда не сдается. И, как бы нам не хотелось этого признавать, с ним Хелен. А Хелен Каттер – это особь, которая выживет при любом апокалипсисе, печально цокая языком над оказавшимися менее приспособленными тараканами да делая пометки в путевом журнале. Потому, пока они вместе, нам не о чем переживать._

_\- Да уж. С твоих слов можно подумать, что для них все это путешествие в прошлое, полное доисторических чудищ и чудищ из будущего, не страшнее, чем слегка затянувшееся сафари с опытным проводником._

_\- А разве не так? У них на двоих есть девять лет опыта выживания в первобытном мире, несколько дюжин экспедиций, проведенных в нашем времени, и капитан Райан, что не позволит этой парочке поубивать друг друга._

_Что-то было в его голосе такое, что вселяло уверенность. Дарило совершенно нелогичную, но столь желанную надежду. И Эбби улыбнулась. Поддавшись порыву, приподнялась с дивана, затягивая Коннора в крепкие дружеские объятия, прижимаясь щекой к его плечу._

_\- А если они просто не могут отыскать дороги назад, то мы с этим им поможем. Я с самого первого дня работаю над этим._

_\- Ты молодчина, Коннор. И.. спасибо тебе._


	4. Survive after. Connor

\- Ты действительно веришь, что это возможно? – Сара Пейдж вновь подошла к Коннору уже в самом конце вечера, когда народ начал потихоньку расходиться. 

Эбби с Клаудией занялись уборкой, тогда как Стивен с Беккером контролировали процесс погрузки коллег в такси. Вроде бы странное занятие, ведь все они далеко не маленькие дети, но, когда слишком долго занимаешься работой по охране и спасению мира, ты постепенно начинаешь считать себя ответственным за все, что происходит вокруг. Даже за то, чтобы Мэри-Джейн, что в два раза старше тебя и знает Лондон как свои пять пальцев, все же добралась до дверей своей квартиры без эксцессов и неприятных сюрпризов. Темпл вздохнул, едва ли не впервые задумавшись о том, как же тогда на нем отразились бессонные ночи, проведенные за изучением книг и фрагментов доисторических тварей? Однако по взгляду брюнетки Коннор понял, что, задумавшись, слишком долго не отвечал ее вопрос.

\- Ох! Прости, Сара! Да, я более чем уверен. Профессор рассказывал мне о своей задумке по созданию карты аномалий. И пусть это все безумно сложно и потребует точных вычислений и глубоких познаний в истории, только так можно разработать верный алгоритм. Я бы сказал, что справлюсь один, потому что справлюсь.

Коннор самонадеянно ухмыльнулся, но тут же поспешил закончить мысль, словно оправдываясь:

\- Но это будет слишком долгий процесс и может быть допущено слишком много ошибок на первых порах. Потому ты и нужна мне - как второй пилот или штурман. И не оттого что Лестер приказал и сковал тебя условиями договора о неразглашении после увиденного в музее, а именно потому, что ты хочешь принять участие в этом, безусловно, мировом открытии. Так что скажешь? Ты в деле?

Сара усмехнулась, все еще обуреваемая сомнениями, и тряхнула идеально прямыми смоляными волосами, словно отгоняя наваждение. Оставляя в покое прядку, которую прежде задумчиво накручивала на палец.

\- Еще один вопрос. Карта аномалий важна, даже толком не понимая алгоритм ее работы, я не буду этого оспаривать. Но что-то подсказывает мне, что в первую очередь ты преследуешь несколько иную цель. Например, поиск портала, что ведет на поле аномалий, о котором я слышала от Беккера, так?

По тому, сколь быстро и виновато он стрельнул взглядом в сторону коллег, что, к счастью, не присутствовали при их разговоре, Сара поняла, что не ошиблась в своих подозрениях. Да уж, начинать работу в новой команде с сокрытия части информации однозначно не самая лучшая идея. И все же…

\- Профессор Каттер и правда был таким особенным человеком? 

\- Не был. Есть. Ты сама это поймешь, когда познакомишься с ним. 

И эта непоколебимая уверенность, сквозившая в его словах и взгляде, убедила ее.

\- Я в деле, Коннор. Слишком уж хочется познакомиться с человеком, что по слухам не уступает Эйнштейну!

\- О да! Отлично! - Перестав скрывать свое волнение, Коннор угловато дернулся на месте, делая пасс в воздухе рукой. - Ты не пожалеешь!

Что тут поделаешь? Пришлось дать ответные «пять». Сара лишь надеялась, что ей не доведется пожалеть о своем решении в будущем. 

Беккер, отправивший в путь последнее авто с шашечками, обернулся на звук ее смеха, зазвеневшего за приоткрытыми дверями. Кажется, этому проныре в шляпе таки удалось заманить Пейдж в команду. Иначе чему бы они так дружно радовались? Отличное, нет, просто чудесное известие!..

\- Эбби, ты же знаешь, что если понадобится, то ты всегда можешь снова стать моей соседкой? - Коннор метнул на Стивена, не спешащего оставлять Клаудию в одиночестве, быстрый неловкий взгляд и судорожным, нарочито беззаботным движением, по-дружески пихнул её в плечо. 

Но Мейтленд только покачала головой, привычно чуть снисходительно улыбаясь. Даже перед собой она пока не была готова признать назревающую проблему, что уж говорить об обсуждении ее с другом. Пусть и с лучшим. 

\- Говоришь так, будто и не обосновался в доме профессора как самосел в Чернобыле. 

\- Эй! Я же там с целью охранной и сохранной. Да и работается мне в нем, почему-то, проще.

\- Да я верю, Коннор, верю. Просто не считаю жизнь в этом доме хорошей идеей для себя. Но, все равно, спасибо.

\- Да, конечно. Обращайся!..

В этот момент и Стивен подошел, попутно хлопая его по спине и приобнимая свою девушку. 

\- Ну что ж, признаю, что был не прав. Вы молодцы.

\- М-м? - Вопросительно вскинула брови Эбби, попутно обернувшись и махнув на прощание рукой Клаудии, вскоре скрывшейся за дверью. 

\- Чего это? – Не понял подозрительной похвалы и Коннор.

\- Ей и правда вся эта кутерьма пошла на пользу. Да еще и третьей кофеваркой к ряду обзавелась, ну сплошные преимущества!

\- Дурак, - Эбби фыркнула, но просияла. Приятно было сознавать, что Стивен не просто отметил, но и оценил ее старания. Их старания. - Тебя подбросить, Коннор?

\- Нет, мы на машине, - откликнулся довольно улыбающийся Темпл под одобрительное чивирканье Рекса. - Ты же не против, если он еще немного потусит со мной?

\- Ничуть. Только не устраивайте из дома свинарник, не уподобляйтесь Каттеру.

\- Мы постараемся! Пока.

\- Пока…

Коннор неспешно шел по направлению к автомобилю, предварительно спрятав Рекса под курткой. Холод был его приятелю не на пользу. С грустью, которую молодой ученый мог позволить лишь наедине с собой, перебирал в памяти взгляды и обрывки предложений, что все чаще повисали в воздухе в последнее время. Они не понимали его. Они опасались его. Или за него? Темпл не знал. Вот только совершенно не собирался уподобляться друзьям и терять надежду. Да что там, не бесплотную надежду, а твердую уверенность в том, что уже скоро он вновь встретится со своим наставником. И тогда все точно встанет на свои места.

_Решение перебраться в дом Каттера пришло совершенно спонтанно, когда Коннор обнаружил, что для продолжения исследования ему вновь ни достает расчетов профессора. Как бы ни были скрупулезны сотрудники Центра, они все же не смогли отыскать и изъять все материалы из дома и лаборатории Каттера. То и дело Коннор натыкался на недостающие кусочки мозаики, что позже обнаруживались в виде пометок на полях в каком-либо учебнике, приткнутом на совершенно не предназначенной для этого полке в обширной библиотеке Ника. И тот факт, что в их небольшой квартирке, ныне исправно оплачиваемой за него Центром, без Эбби стало слишком одиноко, вовсе не послужило дополнительным стимулом. Глупости._

_Кроме того, именно здесь к нему и пришла та уверенность, которую никак не могли разделить с ним ни Эбби, ни Стивен. Едва переступив порог дома, Темпл понял, что он здесь временно, что он лишь гость, допущенный в святыню. Потому что даже сам дом ждал возвращения хозяина, как бы абсурдно ни звучало это утверждение. Коннор перестал хмуриться, пряча неуверенность во взгляде, когда Клаудия спрашивала его о вероятности того, вернется ли Ник. Потому что эта неуверенность ушла, сменившись привычной улыбкой и накатывающими приступами вдохновения. И Коннор с воодушевлением и небывалым подъемом сил моральных и физических погрузился в ночные бдения, направленные на изучение, проектирование, преодоление раз за разом возникающих ошибок и тупиковых моментов._

_И даже тот факт, что спустя месяцы после исчезновения четы Каттер, Лестер принял решение убрать охрану и дозорных с поляны в лесу Дина, не умерил его пыл. Коннор знал, что ответ и решение проблемы не привязаны к конкретному месту или отрезку времени, они хранятся где-то в недрах его мозга. Ведь он владел всеми необходимыми ресурсами и информацией, просто пока еще не сообразил, как применить все это на практике._

_Порой, когда постоянно красные от перенапряжения и усталости глаза уже не могли смотреть на монитор, а липкий страх и что-то близкое к желанию сдаться закрадывались в душу, Коннору чудилось, что он слышит чьи-то тихие шаги у дверей. Он прикрывал глаза, едва сдерживаясь от желания сорваться с места и удостовериться в том, что это лишь мираж. И тогда казалось, будто тяжелая рука профессора привычным ободряющим жестом опускается на его плечо, чуть пожимая и тормоша его. Напоминая, для чего все это нужно и отчего даже мысль о том, чтобы сдаться, равносильна предательству._

_\- Я в тупике, профессор. Не думаю, что подхожу для всего этого. Я ведь даже универ толком не успел закончить..._

_\- Чушь, Коннор. Полнейшая! Я точно знаю, что ты справишься._

_\- Но я понятия не имею, что означают эти египетские иероглифы или связь шумерских рисунков с найденными в позапрошлом году в Лондоне поддельными древними рукописями, опровергающими основы эволюционной теории Дарвина!_

_\- Возможно. Но никто и не говорит, что ты должен справляться со всем этим в одиночку. Ведь и мне когда-то в моих исследованиях немало помогла Хелен._

_\- Какой-то весьма плохой пример, профессор!_

_\- Возможно. Но речь сейчас не об этом. Просто найди тех, кто будет тебе полезен, и кому ты действительно сможешь доверять. И у вас все получится. Я в тебя верю, парень._

_Обычно наваждение проходило столь же быстро, как и накатывало на него. Прерывалось настойчивой барабанной дробью в дверь от Эбби, автомобильным гудком, от подъехавших к дому Стивена с Беккером, трелью телефонного звонка от Клаудии. Темпл улыбался и открывал глаза. Отвлекался на обсуждение своих планов с друзьями, переводя дух и до поры до времени заражая и их своим энтузиазмом._

_Пускай теперь уже все они отчаялись и растеряли веру в то, что профессор вернется. Пускай смотрят на него с сожалением, полагая, что Коннор затерялся в пучине ложных надежд и отрицания потери. Пускай пока не понимают всего - он не потеряет веры и не отступится. Не предаст того, кто впервые принял его всерьез, разглядев скрытый потенциал в угловатом парнишке в смешной шляпе, и поверил в него._

_Со временем, поражая самого себя, Коннор понял, что нашел выход из ситуации, нашел план по вызволению профессора из неприятностей. И после многочисленных изучений записей и сопоставления фактов, он понял, что карта аномалий, о которой вскользь упоминал Каттер, действительно скоро может появиться на свет. Теперь уже его стараниями. И тогда не составит труда вычислить аномалию, что приведет его в требующийся отрезок времени. Правда, он пока и сам еще не решил, что будет предпочтительнее: помешать профессору покинуть ту поляну в лесу Дина или переместиться в доисторический период, предвосхищая появление там их исследовательского отряда с детенышами Хищников._


	5. Saying goodbye to hope. Claudia

Стук ее каблуков гулко разносился по пустующему коридору. Клац, клац. Отрывисто. Тревожно. Словно шла она не на встречу, которую ждала столь непозволительно долго, а на эшафот. Странное чувство.

Клаудия усмехнулась и нервным движением оправила жакет. Коснулась ладонью туго собранного пучка волос на затылке. Все в порядке, даже более чем, и причин для задержки не отыскать при всем желании. Браун перевела взгляд на абсолютно ненужные бумаги в свои руках, и, тяжело вздохнув, толкнула дверь допросной. Приглушенный свет, кривая усмешка да настороженная тишина встретили ее, оглушив на краткое мгновение. 

Стивен был уже здесь. Привычно неулыбчивый и серьезный. Пальцы его после секундной заминки вернулись к своему нехитрому занятию – продолжили отбивать барабанную дробь по столу, перемежая ее с тихим стуком плетеного браслета на запястье. Не отрывая взгляда от собеседника, он механическим движением отодвинул в сторону второй стул.

\- Добрый вечер, Клаудия. 

\- Добрый, Стивен. Каттер.

\- Браун. - Вернулось к ней это краткое приветствие вкупе с едва заметными, горчащими нотками насмешки. 

Глава спецподразделения по контролю аномалий постаралась выдавить из себя привычную отстраненно дежурную улыбку. Не из пустых требований приличий - для того лишь, чтоб развеять напряжение, что не оставляло ее уже несколько часов к ряду. С той самой минуты как взволнованный голос Коннора в телефоне сообщил ей о появлении гостей в лесу Дина. Браун не помнила, чтобы за всю свою жизнь она гнала автомобиль с подобной скоростью, используя в личных целях мигалку, напрочь игнорируя ограничения и большую часть правил дорожного движения.

Почему-то от вестей о возвращении Каттер заныло под ложечкой и сердце опустилось. Вот только Клаудия не хотела верить в то, что это значило. Она улыбнулась и положила руки на стол, невольно подаваясь вперед всем корпусом.

\- Опустим прелюдии, Хелен. Я слишком долго ждала этого дня. Где Ник?

Шатенка ухмыльнулась, сверкая холодным блеском прищуренных кофейных глаз. 

\- Надо же. Сколько вопросов ты сумела заключить в один, дорогая. Почему он не вернулся? В порядке ли он? Куда мчаться на помощь? Или скорее когда? – Хелен покачала головой, откидываясь в кресле. Непривычно короткая челка от этого движения свесилась ей на глаза, но женщина этого словно не заметила. – И только одного не хватает. Неужели настолько страшно услышать ответ? Не может же быть настолько крепка твоя вера…

\- Хелен! - Резкий возглас Стивена, решившего заговорить в первый раз за все это время, оборвал ее издевательства. - Где Ник?

\- О, дорогой. Сколько страсти, огня! Ничуть не изменился. - Каттер усмехнулась и перевела взгляд на бывшего студента, что прежде изображал из себя мраморное изваяние с переменным успехом. 

И в этот момент Харту, пораженному осознанием правды, захотелось, чтобы не было этого дня. Не было ее ответа, что готов был прорезать тишину. Чтобы тягостное ощущение неизвестности, с которым они практически сроднились, и дальше вольготно простирало корни в душах старой команды. 

Хелен перестала улыбаться. Его тряхнуло и пробрало ознобом. 

\- Ник мертв. Я убила его.

Клаудия рвано перевела дыхание, до боли стиснув пальцы. Лишь это да резко проступившие на переносице веснушки выдавали ее волнение.

\- Почему?

\- Он стал помехой.

Судя по легкой вибрации стекла, что темнело за ее спиной, даже Лестер не стерпел этого самодовольного тона. 

\- Помехой?! – Харт взвился, с трудом удерживаясь от порыва вскочить, сдернуть ее со стула. И трясти, трясти исступленно, пока она, наконец, не перестанет вести свои подлые игры и не расскажет все толком. Ради уважения к тому, что когда-то было. Не между ними, нет. Между ней и Каттером. Ведь он сам помнит – это было что-то стоящее, пока они сами все не разрушили. – Помехой?!

\- Стивен!

Не поддался искушению, неимоверным усилием воли удержав себя на стуле. Сцепил руки в замок, на автопилоте проворачивая браслет на запястье. Оклик Клаудии, по-прежнему старающейся казаться отстраненной, напомнил ему о том, кто же сидит перед ними теперь. Не человек, и даже не тень из прошлого. Лишь оболочка, ехидно ухмыляющаяся и не сводящая с них пустого, тусклого взгляда. 

\- Когда… это случилось? Когда он погиб?

\- А вот этого я вам, коллеги, не поведаю. В мои планы совершенно не входят коррективы будущего, что я столь усиленно созидала… 

И снова слова, нескончаемые потоки, реки слов пустых и ничего не значащих. Не способных привлечь внимание или ранить сильнее, чем те, что уже отзвучали.

_Я убила его._

Клаудия, почувствовав приступ тошноты, судорожно переглотнула.

Каттер… погиб и у них нет даже малейшего намека на возможность исправить это. Потому что… Ник мертв.

Из кабинета она вышла размеренно, с трудом, но все же удерживая на лице какое-то тусклое подобие маски спокойствия. А вот на большее сил уже не хватило. 

Прислонилась к стене спиной, буквально повалилась, чувствуя, как подкашиваются резко ставшие ватными ноги. Подвихиваются на ненавистных шпильках, что теперь приходилось носить все чаще. 

Хотелось выть, рыдать в голос, заливая слезами черную дыру, что разрасталась внутри. Но из глаз не пролилось и слезинки. Только дрожь начала бить ее, вынуждая все ниже сгибаться, стискивая руками колени, от корчащих спазмов. И плевать, что дверь напротив может распахнуться с минуты на минуты. Что в таком состоянии увидят не только коллеги, но и она. Просто плевать.

Клаудия попыталась вздохнуть и не смогла. Черный шар все рос внутри нее, сдавливая тисками сердце, сводя спазмом горло и дыхательные пути. 

Чьи-то теплые крепкие руки сгребли ее в охапку. Разомкнули судорожно стиснутые пальцы. 

Стивен сидел рядом, крепко прижимая ее к себе. Впитывая кожей боль, что едва ли не сочилась через поры алыми струйками. Его тоже била дрожь. И какое-то время они так и сидели, окруженные тоской и тишиной. Дыша тяжело и прерывисто. 

Внезапно она подумала о том, до чего же пугающе сильно они стали похожи. Одиночки, сторонящиеся тех, кто пытался забраться слишком глубоко в душу. Освобожденные и опустошенные найденными ответами.

\- Что будет дальше?

\- Ее запрут в специальной камере. Пожизненно. Возможно, если преодолеет отвращение, Лестер вновь попытается уговорить ее сотрудничать, всеми возможными способами. А мы просто продолжим делать свою работу, как и раньше.

\- Как раньше?! Как? Как ты себе представляешь это, Стивен?! Ты же знаешь почему я осталась! 

Он промолчал, позволяя понять, что и сам слабо верит в эти лживые утешения. Но больше ему нечего было ей предложить, и Клаудия с тонким всхлипом уткнулась в его плечо. 

\- Уведи меня отсюда. Прошу. Куда угодно.

\- Машина уже ждет у входа. 

Сотрудники Центра, давно распрощавшиеся с привычкой неуместно проявлять свое любопытство, старались не обращать на них, неспешно отсчитывающих ступени при спуске и прильнувших друг к другу, излишнего внимания. Только Сара, замершая в дверях лаборатории, шагнула на встречу, сжав в ладонях запястье Браун. Выказывая свою искреннюю поддержку и понимание. И Клаудия была бесконечно благодарна за то, что подруга не стала нацеплять на себя фальшивой улыбки и рассыпаться в ненужных утешениях. 

\- Здесь радиотелефон, на случай, если ты заедешь в какие-нибудь невообразимые дебри или случится что-то непредвиденное. Заряда при малом использовании хватает на несколько недель. Твои вещи, я захватила их из кабинета по пути. Отпуск оформлен бессрочный, по распоряжению Лестера. Но мы все будем ждать тебя, ты же знаешь? 

\- Знаю. Спасибо.

Она стояла у машины, смахивая со щеки лепестки от цветущих яблонь, примостившихся у главного входа в новое здание Центра. Бледная, натянутая. Словно принявшая какое-то решение, о котором им совершенно не хотелось бы узнать. 

\- Ты ведь вернешься, Клаудия? – Нехорошее предчувствие, порожденное этими странными сборами, закралось в душу. И Стивен поспешил отделаться от него, облекая в слова свои самые худшие опасения. 

Она отвела взгляд и протянула руку к его волосам, смахивая и с них белоснежные цветочные хлопья. Промолчала. 

\- Клаудия.

\- Я позвоню тебе. Обещаю. А пока мне нужно время, чтобы попробовать начать жить. Заново. Я слишком отвыкла от этого в последнее время.

\- Я понимаю. 

А как объяснить то, что она больше уже не понимала? Не понимала того, как жить дальше и ради чего. Какую цель и оправдание найти для себя, заживо схоронившейся на срок чуть меньше года за бесплотными попытками отыскать того, кого вернуть уже невозможно? Как и когда она сделала эти поиски смыслом жизни, которую и жизнью-то особо не назовешь? Когда потерялась в чувствах, слишком сильных, чтобы дать им хоть какую-либо приемлемую характеристику? Ответов не было. 

И ей нужно было время, покой и одиночество, чтобы их отыскать. Забыть обо всем и всех и заново вспомнить о том, кто же такая она Клаудия Браун. Настоящая. 

\- Попрощаетесь за меня с Эбби и Коннором? 

\- Конечно. Береги себя. 

\- И вы. Прощайте.

Машина неслась по опустевшей магистрали, маяча мерцающим красным огоньком на табло GPS локатора. Ветер бил в лицо, теребя медную прядку, выбившуюся из безупречной укладки. Осушал редкие слезинки, что прозрачными бисеринками срывались с ресниц.

Клаудия бросила взгляд на радиотелефон, зажатый в ладони, и, медленно разжав пальцы, выпустила его в приоткрытое окно. Сердце ныло — словно вместе с ним она прощалась со всем тем, что связывало ее с прошлым, в котором Браун оставила что-то по-настоящему хорошее и светлое. Но она лишь увеличила скорость, вжимая в пол педаль газа, и позволяя стрелке спидометра добраться до неисследованных ранее диапазонов. Пришло время проститься с надеждой и сделать это она могла лишь в одиночестве.


	6. Saying goodbye to hope. Connor

Мерцающий огонек исчез с экрана локатора больше часа назад, а Коннор все сидел перед ним, будто прикованный. Всматриваясь в зеленеющий фон до рези в глазах. Ничего не менялось, и он молил лишь об одном – чтобы это было ее решение. 

Прочие сотрудники в основной массе своей уже покинули здание. Оставшиеся же были выбиты из колеи одним лишь тем, что вселенское зло, что они рисовали в своем воображении куда как красочнее, сейчас сидело в одной из камер и бездумно созерцало серый потолок. Уставшее, пусть и не оставившее бравады перед камерами. Опустошенное не меньше них и слишком человечное, чтобы быть реальным. Но у него не было сил на подбадривание их глупостями и забавными оплошностями. 

Коннор бросил еще один взгляд на экран и отключил кнопку питания. Покрутил в руках дневник ученой, изъятый при задержании. Решение было принято и ему лишь нужно было собраться с силами, чтобы следовать ему.

\- Это плохая идея, приятель, - Беккер, чьей основной обязанностью на сегодня была защита Хелен Каттер ото всех и вся, с сомнением посмотрел на Коннора, что переминался с ноги на ногу в паре шагов от него. 

\- Я просто хочу поговорить с ней, не более того. – Темпл поднял вверх руки и крутнулся вокруг своей оси, демонстрируя безоружность. – Ни помощи, ни вреда. Клянусь.

\- Я верю, Коннор. Но я не могу. 

\- Пожалуйста. Я должен знать почему, Беккер. Иначе я не смогу двигаться дальше. Я не… просто не смогу.

Капитан в сомнении покачал головой, искренне сочувствуя парню, и взвешивая все за и против. За сегодня он уже насмотрелся на многое. Эбби, глухо рыдающую в неприметной нише зверинца. Стивена, сбивающего руки в кровь в тщетной попытке отрыть незапертую дверь. Клаудию. Лестера. Наконец подписанные бумаги на ликвидацию наблюдательного поста в лесу Дина. Однако Коннор, что насуплено переминался перед ним с ноги на ногу, вызывал в душе самый теплый отклик. Казалось, что вот и рухнула она, та грань, отделявшая его от простых смертных. И жизнь сравняла его с остальными в общем горе. Помнится, когда-то и ему столь же остро необходимы были ответы, чтобы продолжить жить дальше. 

Беккер скользнул картой по считывающему устройству. Датчик сменил свой цвет на зеленый. 

\- Спасибо.

Хелен сидела все там же, все в той же позе, что и несколько часов назад. Едва заметно усмехаясь и рассеянно изучая взглядом потолок. По крайней мере так казалось.

\- Не советую пользоваться вентиляцией. Там решетки и датчики движения.

\- Серьезно? Нововведения? - Хелен насмешливо изогнула брови. - Я смотрю вы весьма улучшили защиту.

\- Были основания.

\- Не сомневаюсь. 

Она смерила Коннора пристальным взглядом, что пронизывал насквозь не хуже рентгеновских лучей. Подметила свой дневник, заткнутый за пояс обшарпанных джинс. Слишком объемный в сравнении с тем, что изъяли у нее при обыске. 

\- Чего ты хочешь? 

\- Почему?

\- Что именно «почему» мистер Темпл? 

\- Почему? – Повторил он, словно заевшая пластинка. Не спеша рассыпаться в уточнениях. 

_Почему? Почему? Почему?_

Одно несчастное слово, что затопило собой, помутило его сознание с первых секунд после получения известий о гибели профессора. Оно жгло изнутри, рождая порывы, на которые, он, казалось бы, никогда не был способен. И это не осталось незамеченным.

\- Я думала, что это спасет весь мир. В будущем. 

\- Хищники?

\- Не только. Насекомые. Хищники. И самое страшное – люди.

\- _Люди_ , - откликнулся он бледным эхом, словно распробую на вкус эту давнюю истину.

Хелен криво усмехнулась, наслаждаясь произведенным эффектом, и невинным жестом поправляя прическу. Ему не нужно было объяснять на чьих плечах, по ее мнению, лежала вина за уничтожение мира, и это в чем-то даже делало глупого мальчишку привлекательнее для нее. 

\- Значит, ты хотя бы не бездушная тварь, какой себя рисуешь. И руководствовалась благородной целью, - пробормотал он, словно ища оправданий. Для нее? Для Каттера? Или самого себя? 

\- О, дорогой! – Картинно всплеснула скованными руками Каттер. - Не делай мой поступок прекраснее, чем он есть на самом деле. Это слишком даже для тебя. 

Коннор побледнел и сжал кулаки, силясь сдержаться. Связка ключей от лабораторий больно впилась в ладонь, и это отрезвило его. Отступать от задуманного он не имел права, не смотря ни на что.

\- Ты ничего не изменишь этим. Язви, издевайся, хоть рыдай истерически. Я не для тебя это делаю и не для себя. И с этим тебе придется жить. 

\- Делаешь _что_ , Темпл?

\- Просто ответь - сработало?

\- Нет.

Коннор опустил глаза. 

\- Расскажи мне все. Откуда все началось. Что случилось в прошлом? И что было в том мире, куда, как я думаю, вы попали? Я должен знать, что мне предстоит исправить.

\- Ты? Мальчишка? – Хелен горько рассмеялась, обнажая белоснежные зубы. - Даже Ник не справился с этим. И не один раз. 

\- Я справлюсь. – Он не похвалялся, просто констатировал не утешительный факт. И она примолкла. - Он научил меня многому.

Коннор вытащил из кармана и положил на стол мобильный телефон. На экране его тускло светилась фотография.

Каттер подалась вперед, с трудом удержавшись от возгласа изумления. Это был сырой, даже какой-то кустарный, но без сомнения верно сконструированный прототип ее пульта аномалий.

\- Это ты создал?

\- Да.

\- Занятно. – Она вновь смерила его взглядом, на сей раз еще более цепким и внимательным. - Кажется я не в того стреляла. Жаль. 

Всего лишь одно честное предложение, впервые искреннее, что она позволила себе произнести. И Коннора тряхнуло как от разряда электрошока, да так, что он поспешил прикрыть глаза, силясь справиться с эмоциями слишком сильными, чтобы долго держать их в себе. Только вот слеза, предательская маленькая слабость, уже прописалась в уголках глаз. 

Сердито тряхнув головой, он потянулся к поясу, вынимая из прорези в дневнике плоское электронное устройство. Швырнул его на стол, словно обжегшись.

\- Бери пульт и убирайся туда, откуда пришла. Можешь попробовать все исправить, можешь сдаться. Не будет разницы.

\- Коннор Темпл, да ты полон сюрпризов. – Отказываться от столь щедрого предложения Хелен и не думала, тут же накрыв вещицу ладонью. – Почему? 

\- Так будет лучше.

\- _Почему?_ \- Вновь произнесла она с нажимом. 

И Коннор понял, почему Стивен ни разу не смог выстоять против этой женщины. 

\- Ник бы этого хотел.

Он впервые сказал о профессоре в прошедшем времени. И это признание словно разом выбило из него остатки надежды вкупе с кислородом из легких. 

Плечи Коннора поникли и вся злость, с которой он столь упорно боролся в течение многих часов, схлынула. Он твердо знал, что поступает правильно. Каттер этого хотел бы, так кто он, чтобы прекословить? Да и какой толк в мести, не приносящей ничего кроме саморазрушения. _Этим его не вернешь._

Хелен, что успела неуловимым движением освободить запястья от оков, протянула руку за дневником. Сухо кивнула, обронив на стол крохотный кусочек пластика. Думать о том, где она скрывала его до сего момента, не хотелось.

\- Там все, что тебе нужно.

И исчезла, растворившись в мерцании осколков аномалии. Не благодаря. Не объясняясь. Не прощаясь.

\- Что ты наделал?! Черт возьми, Коннор!

В глазах Эбби, застывшей на пороге комнаты вместе с разъяренным Беккером, плескались ужас и непонимание. Коннор встал, неловко стянув с головы шляпу и мазнув рукавом по лицу, готовый принять последствия своего решения.

Они тормошили его, добиваясь хоть каких-нибудь внятных ответов несколько часов подряд. Расспрашивали, увещевали. Стыдили. Словно он был не государственным преступником, выпустившим на волю закоренелую убийцу, а провинившимся школьником. Или человеком не в своем уме. И Коннор даже не знал от чего было больнее. 

_Этого хотел бы профессор.._

Твердил упорно. Как заклинание, как мантру, оправдание. Донося до них как истину в последней инстанции. 

Но они не слушали его, твердившего после о результатах их с Сарой испытаний. Не хотели принимать этого, страшась открыться на встречу новой надежде, топчась на прахе предыдущей будто на святыне. 

И он все больше мял в руках стянутую с головы шляпу, стоя на своем. Перекрикивая их, перекрывая упреки доводами. Тем уверенней, чем чаще вспоминал о красном маячке, что так тревожно сгинул с экрана радара.


	7. Saying goodbye to hope. Abby

Эбби сосредоточенно вела машину, не сводя взгляда покрасневших глаз с дорожного полотна. Коннор молчал, уткнувшись лицом в боковое стекло и ей не хотелось лишний раз тревожить его пустыми разговорами. К тому же, после всего произошедшего, она была не уверена в том, что сможет подобрать правильные слова. 

Она не понимала его поступка, не принимала его. В отношении Хелен, в очередной раз вклинившейся в их растрепанные судьбы, Эбби испытывала лишь злость. Жажду отмщения за то, что по ее вине один из самых прекрасных и талантливых людей на планете уже никогда не насладится прелестями жизни. Не вернется к тем, что так отчаянно старались его отыскать. Никогда не услышит и не ответит на признания, с которыми они с Клаудией затянули столь непростительно.

От этого диссонанса мечты и реальности, горечи от несбывшихся надежд хотелось рвать и метать, подобно ее подопечным, ослепленным страхом от потери привычной среды обитания.

Коннор же, словно одурманенный этой сумасшедшей, позабыл обо всем на свете. Променял память о своем учителе на жалкий кусочек пластика, который отнюдь не гарантировал успеха их с Сарой сомнительному предприятию. И это выводило из себя.

Отметки километража проносились на счетчике, приближая их к дому профессора. Нет, отныне лишь к их дому. И на этой ранящей мысли, словно бы противоречащей всем основам мироздания, она всхлипнула. Печаль, гонимая столь усердно, вновь выдвинулась на первый план, застилая взор слезами. 

\- Эбби…

\- Прости, Коннор. Все хорошо, я в по… в порядке.

Однако вопреки сказанному Эбби всхлипнула лишь еще горше и резко повернула руль, уводя машину в сторону. Подальше от дороги и дополнительных проблем. Заглушив мотор, уткнулась лицом в сложенные на руле руки, давая волю рыданиям. Всхлипывая все громче и отчаянней, выплескивая все накопившееся горе. 

Ведь она поверила, она действительно поверила в то, что ошибалась. Что все это можно исправить волшебным нажатием на «пульте аномалий», что в режиме строжайшей секретности конструировал Коннор. Что порядок, который она старательно поддерживала в доме профессора, для него и предназначался. О чем Эбби и сможет сообщить Каттеру лично, однажды передав ключи законному владельцу. Или, быть может, вручив их с многозначительной улыбкой стремительно расцветшей Клаудии. Как же больно было осознавать, что все это было не более чем бесплотной надеждой.

Коннор опустил ладони ей на плечи, слегка поглаживая их. Не прерывая, но давая понять, что он рядом. Упрямый, безумный. Такой трогательный и любимый. Ему, никогда не теряющему веры, было проще. По крайней мере, она себя в этом убеждала именно в этом. 

\- Что-то я совсем расклеилась. – Шумно высморкавшись в предложенный платок, пробормотала Мейтленд некоторое время спустя. – Прости.

\- Все в порядке. Я понимаю.

И ведь и вправду понимал, даже не разделяя ее сомнений, отчего Эбби привычно захлестнуло волной нежности. 

Когда-то давно, как теперь казалось, такая же зареванная, с размазанным макияжем, она показалось на пороге дома профессора. Его дома. И Темпл, радушно встретивший на пороге, просто отошел в сторону, освобождая ей путь.

Как она попала сюда, Мейтленд помнила смутно. Ведь поначалу в ее мыслях совсем не было места Коннору. Спокойствия ее при расставании хватило ровно до порога, после чего Эбби прижалась спиной к двери, давясь рыданиями. Проклиная себя за это и все же отчаянно желая, чтобы Стивен выскочил за нею следом, отругав за безрассудство. За вспыльчивый нрав. За глупость. Да за что угодно! Остановил ее, уже на все согласную, увлекая назад в их дом. Покинув здание, глотая слезы, она и не догадывалась, что Стивен и впрямь сделал этот шаг, стремясь догнать ее. И остановился лишь у самой двери, не в силах притронуться к ручке увенчанной следами руки, мокрой от слез. 

После десятка миль, проведенных за бесцельным метанием по спящему Лондону, она оказалась под тускло светящимися окнами дома профессора. И Коннор встретил ее заспанным взглядом да настежь распахнутой дверью. Ничего не спросил, глядя на то, как неловко она спускает сумку с плеча и стряхивает с волос первые дождинки. Вручив теплый плед, закутал ее, насквозь промерзшую и дрожащую. Подхватил чемодан, подхватил ее под руку, буквально втаскивая внутрь здания. И что-то смешно забормотал про чай и беспорядок, провожая в спальню, заботливо протопленную для удобства Рекса. И даже вправду смастерил недурной ромашковый чай, от волнения пару раз опрокинув чашку на пути к ее новой комнате. Именно тогда, кутаясь в плед и всхлипывая в жмущуюся к ней тушку Рекса, Эбби в первый раз с момента как покинула квартиру Стивена, ощутила что-то отдаленно напоминающее покой и умиротворение. 

И после, коротая, как и прежде с нею часы досуга, он не спрашивал ни о чем, опасаясь разбередить душу. Такой заботливый и славный. Такой неподдельно искренний в своей едва скрываемой любви. 

Вот и сейчас он утешал ее, не смотря на тот факт, что вопреки всему сказанному, был раздавлен не меньше. Чтобы ни принесло им будущее, на данный момент факт оставался фактом – Каттер был мертв, и с этим им всем предстояло жить. 

И, прекрасно сознавая это, Коннор, до последнего верный своим убеждениям, просто взял и сделал то, что считал единственно верным, наплевав на все дводы разума, увещевания Лестера и возможные последствия. Как и тогда, без вопросов протянув ей, продрогшей и сломленной, теплый плед. 

И теперь был ее черед поверить ему, в него. Без лишних сомнений. Пусть то, что он отпустил Хелен, и вызывало у нее массу вопросов. 

Эбби вымученно улыбнулась, накрыв ладонью его руку. 

\- _Прости._ Я в тебя верю, Коннор, правда. Ты все сделал правильно. Расскажешь мне о своем плане еще раз? 

Ответом ей была его смущенная, такая темпловская улыбка, что снова защипало глаза. 

И предвосхищая его реакцию, Эбби подалась вперед, коснувшись мокрыми от слез губами его губ. Без слов прося позволения любить так, как она умела, оставаясь не идеальной и в этой роли, но самой собой. И Коннор притянул ее ближе, зарываясь пальцами в спутавшиеся светлые прядки, разметавшиеся по плечам.

Сейчас он дремал, тревожно разметавшись по кровати и что-то бормоча сквозь сон. Эбби, к которой упорно не шел сон, улыбнулась и ласковым движением смахнула со лба непослушную темную прядку. Прижалась крепче, стараясь в то же время не потревожить его и без того беспокойное забытье. 

И смотрела, смотрела еще долго, с удивлением открывая для себя в этом мальчишке все новые черты, что удивляли и привлекали ее одновременно, пока утреннюю тишину не разорвал протяжный, тревожный телефонный звонок.


	8. Saying goodbye to hope. Stephen

После того как Эбби увезла Коннора домой, суматоха в ЦИА несколько поулеглась. В частности способствовал этому и тот факт, что Стивен с Беккером вызвались на роль добровольных дежурных, что в дополнительную смену могли присмотреть за Центром. От Каттер они точно не знали чего ждать, но в том, что ничего хорошего, были уверены. Не просто же так она появилась перед ними, едва ли не добровольно позволив сделать себя пленницей Центра. У Хелен всегда и на все была своя веская причина, и вряд ли эмоциональный поступок Коннора мог увести ее прочь от исходной цели. 

Теперь, когда боль от прощания с Клаудией и осознания вероятной смерти Ника (как ни старался, он не мог заставить думать себя иначе) поулеглись, Харт припомнил ее соблазнительную улыбку, брошенную ему при встрече, и сокрушенно застонал. Хелен. Вот это и случилось. Она вернулась в его жизнь снова, чтобы разрушить ее до основания. Ненавистная и все же не идущая из памяти. 

Стивен схватился за голову, мечтая лишь об одном - расколоть, раздавить ее словно грецкий орех. Вышвырнуть Каттер из мыслей. Что ж за судьба-то у него такая - быть магнитом для женщин друзей? Что за моральное уродство, о котором он и не подозревал до поры до времени? 

Хелен, Клаудия, Эбби, будь он проклят. Прекрасные как на подбор. Но почему-то из всех троих он был околдован раз и навсегда подколодною змеей. Ураганом, сметающим все на пути к вожделенной цели. Стивен застонал и уткнулся лбом в стену. Не об этом сейчас стоило волноваться. Не потрошить память, припоминая истории не любви, что не должны были случиться. И все же яркие образы назойливо кружили перед глазами. 

К выводу, что у них ничего не получится, они с Эбби пришли практически одновременно. Когда привыкли к этому мучительному ожиданию и научились справляться с ним, оказалось, что их различия слишком перевешивают ту иллюзию тихой гавани, что давали эти отношения. Но даже это осознание и полное отсутствие обид не сделало их разрыв простым и безболезненным. Чувство привязанности и искренние теплые, пусть и только дружеские чувства, сыграли с ними злую шутку. Эбби еще долго не могла избавиться от видения того, как при прощании понуро сидел Стивен, склонив голову к коленям. Даже когда она мягко, но настойчиво высвободила руку из его ладоней и направилась к двери, он не поднял на нее взгляда. Потому что знал – так будет лучше. Проще, если не ему, так ей. О том, сложится ли у них что-то с Коннором, тогда он не загадывал, но точно знал, что был бы рад такому повороту событий. А боль уляжется, отступит. Бывало и похуже в его жизни. 

О том же, что его тянет к Клаудии, он осознанно старался не думать долгое время. Она была сильной, умной. Понимала его как никто другой. И вскоре с изумлением Стивена перестал отрицать тот факт, что в самые горькие и счастливые моменты он был рад лишь ее компании. Да и физическое влечение, не имеющего ничего общего с возвышенными чувствами, в какой-то миг невозможно стало сбрасывать со счетов. Он был не слеп и не мог вечно игнорировать красоты и обаяния этой девушки, коротавшей долгие вечера в его обществе. Рискующей головой на вылазках, в которых они теперь всегда действовали плечом к плечу.

После одной из таких операций она и оказалась в его объятиях, рывком прижатая к стене и оглушенная внезапным поцелуем. Выбитый из колеи тем, как близко она подошла к смертельной границе, отвлекая на себя внимание разъяренного доисторического хищника, он не сдержался. И она порывисто ответила на его прикосновение, возможно лелея то мгновение ту же смутную надежду - что боль от потери Каттера можно растворить лишь в объятиях человека, знавшего его лучше остальных.

Вот только дальше этого, к счастью, между ними ничего так и не зашло. Оторвавшись друг от друга, тяжело дыша и давясь слезами, что внезапно навернулись на глаза, оба поняли – это иное. И связь, возникшая между ними, совершенно не имеет ничего общего с сексуальным притяжением. Это было куда глубже и важнее, чтобы портить происходящее неуместным романом, что в итоге лишь иссушил бы их души. И впоследствии, раз за разом убеждаясь в том, насколько верным было это решение, он благодарил небеса за то, что этот инцидент не породил между ними неловкости или отчуждения. В этом мире сейчас у него остался лишь один близкий друг и бесконечно дорогой сердцу человек – Клаудия Браун. Клаудия, чье сердце могло принадлежать только одному человек на земле. И их дружба возвышала, делая его сильнее и лучше, чем он сам когда-либо мог представить. 

В отличие от связи с Хелен, что, казалось, была рождена на этот свет с единственной лишь целью – с завидной периодичностью путать его и без того хаотичные мысли и чувства… 

Дверь кабинета хлопнула нарочито громко, акцентируя внимания на нарушителе уединения, и он резко отвернулся к окну. Маленькая передышка, чтобы хоть как-то привести мысли в порядок и сохранить лицо. 

Помещение заполнил аромат шафрана и пряностей, среди которых непритязательный Харт смог различить лишь корицу. И хрупкая рука Сары опустилась на плечо, легонько его пожимая. Жест поддержки, не более, невинный и дружеский. Но ему непреодолимо захотелось метнуться прочь, подальше от этих красивых, понимающих глаз. Мягкого голоса и всегда верно подобранных слов, облегчающих душу.

\- Стивен...

Он отшатнулся в сторону, снеся бедром угол стола, с которого тут же посыпались завалы хлама. Пейдж удивленно заморгала и отступила на шаг, явно не понимая происходящего.

\- Я просто хотела узнать как ты? Возвращение Хелен, профессор..., поступок Коннора. Это слишком много даже для тебя. Может быть, последовать примеру Клаудии и взять пару выходных?

\- А лучше пару сотен, - попробовал отшутиться он, подбирая с пола бумаги вперемешку с окаменелостями. – Я справлюсь, Сара. Правда. 

\- Тебе виднее. – Не стала настаивать она, подмечая взвинченное состояние друга. - Я побуду немного с тобой, пока Беккер не успокоится? Ему нужно выпустить пар.

\- Хилари?

\- Да. Он там рвет и мечет из-за своей неосмотрительности с Коннором. Лестер устроил знатную выволочку, и я не хотела бы ухудшать положение. 

\- Что ж, добро пожаловать в лагерь пострадавших из-за козней непревзойденной на сим поприще Хелен Каттер! Оставайся сколько нужно, Сара. Я всегда рад твоей компании.

\- Спасибо. Боюсь, что после того как Коннор обнародовал то, чем мы занимались втайне от команды, у меня останется не так много друзей в Центре.

\- Что ж, я буду в их числе. Расскажешь мне подробнее о том, как вы планируете провернуть задуманное? Из его взволнованного лепета я мало что понял... 

Окончив свой рассказ, куда более внятный и последовательный чем у начальника, египтолог в первый раз за день улыбнулась. Открыто и чарующе, как умела лишь она одна. 

\- Что скажешь? Ты веришь в это? В затею Коннора?

Харт усмехнулся и, замешкавшись лишь на мгновение, взял в руки ее холодные ладони. О том, как сильно ее глаза похожи на другие, столь же бесконечно дурманящие невообразимым сочетанием оттенков темного янтаря, он старался не думать. В конце-концов, не век же ему наступать на одни и те же грабли? 

\- Если Коннор говорит, что это верный способ все изменить и спасти Ника, то я в деле на сто процентов. Не знаю, как он планирует выследить Хелен и тот мир, куда они могли переместиться первоначально. Понятия не имею, как думает перехватить их на половине пути. Но точно сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы помочь этому безумию осуществиться и вернуть Каттера домой.

Сара кивнула и прижала их сомкнутые руки к груди.

\- Ты очень хороший друг, Стивен Харт. Ты ведь знаешь это?..

Пустая квартира встретила его вязкой тишиной, прерываемой лишь тихим стрекотом настенных часов, отсчитывающих первые утренние часы. Миновав прихожую, Стивен бросил небрежно снятую рубашку на несчастный фикус, неосмотрительно оставленный Эбби в гостиной на временное проживание. Цветок под ношей понуро опустил листву еще ниже – Харт поливал его раз в несколько недель, явно спутав с кактусом. Сброшенные ботинки примостились у подножия горшка. После всего произошедшего не было сил думать ни о чем кроме душа и дивана, на который можно повалиться не разбирая. 

Поморщившись от боли в ссаженном об стол бедре, Стивен щелкнул выключателем и на мгновение прикрыл глаза от режущего света. После чего прошествовал к витрине с импровизированным баром и, не разбирая, плеснул первого попавшегося спиртного в стакан. 

Лишь устроившись с максимально возможным комфортом в кресле, нарушил затянувшуюся паузу, кивнув в сторону захламленного дивана:

\- Или выкладывай мне правду, хоть раз в жизни, или убирайся ко всем чертям. Будь ты хоть тридцать раз смертельно ранена, Хелен.


	9. Back to the beginning. Connor

_\- Коннор, если ты сделаешь это, то уже не сможешь вернуться! Коннор, ты слышишь меня?! Коннор!_

_А дальше лишь глухой треск рации, постепенно начинающей отражать исходящие от аномалии сигналы. Бесчисленная вереница несвязных образов, вспышек света от искрящихся, переливающихся граней, что, кажется, начали прорезать насквозь уже после третьего подряд перехода. Сколько же их ему пришлось пройти наугад, после того, как выяснилось, что от такого такого обилия данных, получаемых от все порталов разом, его "сыроватый" пульт сходит с ума... Десятки, сотни, миллионы? Из-за вспышек боли он перестал считать достаточно быстро. Минуя, каждый раз оказавшись или раньше, или позже необходимого момента, то мили выжженной солнцем доисторической пустыни; то ярды безжизненных скал; то необозримые водные просторы, разъедающие солью глаза. Повезло лишь, что при всей его везучести он не очутился в жерле какого-нибудь действующего вулкана, с натянутой улыбкой утешал себя Темпл._

_Утирал то пот, то кровь из очередной ссадины. Пережидал, пока успокоится звон в ушах. Задерживал дыхание... И с упрямством мотылька шагал в очередной светящий портал, наугад выбранный среди сотен, усеявших долину, что жадно заглатывал послушную жертву. Ослепляя, оглушая, лишая возможности даже закричать._

Этот прощальный крик Эбби. Эти навязчивые воспоминания догоняют его порой и за границей ночных кошмаров, что стали обыденным делом, выворачивая наизнанку, искажая окружающий мир. И Коннор морщится, подавляя тошноту, привычным жестом потирает виски, под которыми в мозг словно вгоняют раскаленные прутья. Механизм борьбы с разрастающейся болью отработан, и он рывком отправляет в себя какой-то приторно сладкий коктейль, едва ли различая на вкус хоть что-то из его составляющих. Кроме сахара да спирта, обжигающих гортань и разгоняющих кровь по напряжённым венам.

Его сосед аналогичным движением опрокидывает в себя порцию виски, вторую или третью за вечер. Делает вид, что не замечает ни побелевшего лица, ни плотно сжатых губ, пока расширившиеся ноздри шумно втягивают фантомный разряженный воздух - ещё одно воспоминание о превышении лимита пересеченных аномалий. Это часть негласного соглашения - он не лезет с предложениями помощи, что не может оказать, Коннор не покидает барной стойки, где они молча просиживают который час подряд, напрягая глаза изучением полутемного коридора, в который входят все не те люди.

В холле не многолюдно, в последнее время лес Дина не пользуется популярностью, что заметно сказывается на наполнении отеля. Кроме них, неведомо зачем обосновавшихся именно здесь, в лобби не больше тройки человек, что устало и буднично коротают вечер за бокалом алкоголя да залипанием в гаджеты. Коннор их не винит, застрянь он в этой дыре в иной компании и при иных обстоятельствах, сам не знал бы куда деться от скуки. Точка активности аномалий в лесу давно была обезврежена и переведена из ряда затухающих в невозвратные.

_Пульт вызова аномалий, что они так упорно конструировали и отлаживали с Сарой, самым подлым образом отказывался функционировать так, как было задумано. Открывал и закрывал аномалии он исправно, да вот только и десять процентов их не вели туда, куда должны были согласно введенным настройкам. И в чем была загвоздка ни один из них так и не смог понять. А единственный человек, что знал ответ, не стал бы помогать даже имей Коннор возможность и силы отыскать его - об этом весьма откровенно говорила флешка с ложными данными, едва не стоившими ему жизни._

_И тогда он вернулся к своему первоначальному, неотшлифованному и простому плану, который когда-то посчитал слишком долгим и трудозатратным. Не открыть портал, а пройти в нужный временной отрезок, или хотя бы близкий к оному, через один из уже существующих постоянных порталов, обильно усеивавших первобытную равнину, некогда обнаруженную Стивеном._

_Этот план во второй раз уже никто не поддержал, и в итоге только еще сильнее отдалил от Коннора и старую, и новую часть команды Центра. Более того, частые, навязчивые разговоры о нем стали той последней каплей, что побудила Лестера отправить его в долгий восстановительный отпуск – бессрочный, вечный, если верить документам, бегло прочитанных им при подписании._

Под действием тока крови боль постепенно начинает отступать, остаточно пульсируя лишь под рассаженной, обожжённой касательным выстрелом полоской кожи между ухом и правым виском. Он с выдохом облегчения растирает зудящее место, попутно ероша непривычно короткие волосы, и бросает слегка виноватый взгляд на товарища. Его сообщение было путанным, бессвязным, впрочем, как и все те, что он направлял им в те редкие дни, когда аномалии забрасывали его в родное время, и все же Темпл надеялся, что друзья среагируют быстрее. Или не друзья?.. Уже даже не коллеги. 

Крик Эбби вновь отдается эхом в памяти, но он упорно гонит его прочь, отказываясь вкладывать в ее слова какой-либо иной смысл кроме того, что был бы приемлем для его и без того потрепанного сердца. Неохотно делает сигнал бармену, поглубже загоняя опасения, что мелочи в его карманах не хватит и на то, что они уже выпили, когда за спиной вдруг раздается знакомый голос. 

\- Коннор, мы ведь кажется сошлись на том, что пора оставить все в прошлом и двигаться дальше. Как минимум мне. Так какого же черта ты притащил меня… сюда? 

Такой привычный, теплый даже когда укоряет, этот голос звучит не раздражённо, как в прошлую их встречу - скорее устало. Измотанно. Коннор краем глаза замечает, как вздрагивает стакан в руке его спутника, и ручеек терпкого напитка стремительно стекает по изуродованной ожогом коже.

\- У меня получилось…

Коннор почему-то выдыхает это давно отрепетированное, заученное признание хрипло, торопливо, съедая окончания слов. Ни капли той спокойной гордости, победоносного оттенка, что он представлял в своем воображении. Даже искренняя радость, что не затухающим теплым шаром щекотит изнутри грудь день за днем, как-то притуплена в этом хрипе, что словно рация отражает сквозящую в ее голосе усталость. Ту самую, что мокрым, давящим покрывалом запоздало опускается и на его плечи, вынуждая их опускаться сами по себе, совершенно не победоносно. 

\- Ты так всегда говоришь, - непроизвольно хмыкает она, не замечая, по началу, отсутствия привычного «почти». 

Недоуменно изгибает тонкую бровь, при беглом осмотре отмечая рассадник мелких порезов и ссадин на его руках – словно аномалии и правда режут, как иногда бредово заявляет ее старый друг, да непривычно короткие и словно подпаленные чем-то взлохмаченные волосы.

Сосед ее недотепистого, хоть и гениального друга, в этот момент наконец-то отмирает, разразившись смешком. Тряхнув длинными светлыми волосами, знатно приправленными ранней сединой да теми же непонятными следами близкого контакта с жаром, что резко контрастируют с чернотой его форменной куртки … Центра? 

\- Хоть что-то незыблемо на этом свете, Клаудия Браун ...

\- Ник.

Ни ты жив, ты вернулся, это действительно ты. Ни тени видимого сомнения. Даже несмотря на то, что в черноте ее глаз отражается облик покойника, что в последние пару лет являлся лишь во сне, такой до боли четкий, что она была вынуждена вытравить все фотографии из своей жизни.

И пока Клаудия медленно, словно превозмогая сопротивление сгустившегося вокруг воздуха, подносит руку к щеке Каттера, Коннор стремится слиться с мебелью, судя по всему забывая уже не только как говорить, но даже дышать.


	10. Back to the beginning. Claudia

\- Что ж, признаться, это было даже весело, - улыбается Сара, оправляя перекрутившийся во время перехода подол невообразимо длинной юбки. - Хотя, как женщины ходили в этом всю жизнь и не испытывали перманентного желания убивать, ума не приложу!

\- Это ты еще не испытывала радости бега с препятствиями в этом дурацком жилете да облегающих штанах! 

\- Зато этот наряд тебе весьма идет...

Многозначительное движение бровями вынуждает Беккера сбиться и спешно оглядеться по сторонам, дабы удостовериться, что начальство не засвидетельствовало его непрофессионального поведения. В очередной раз.

\- Не слишком ли много веселья на одну операцию? – все же настигает их недовольный возглас из-за спины.

Клаудия, что-то попутно вбивая в наручный планшет, приближается к ним на пару с одним из новичков. На правой руке ее багровеет приличная ссадина, а пристыженный вид и намечающиеся синяки у Куинна дополнительно свидетельствуют о том, что их операция по ликвидации разрыва прошла куда менее гладко. И Беккер резко мрачнеет, не впервые сожалея о том, что не может оказаться в нескольких местах одновременно, как аномалии, количество которых заметно возросло в последнее время. 

\- Просто радуемся тому, что легко отделались в кои-то веки. Аномалия полностью нейтрализована и законсервирована, - зная о его чувствах, спешит откликнулась Сара. - А нам стоит что-то знать об этом?..

\- Нет, - на зависть единодушно рапортуют их коллеги, и как-то заговорщически переглядываются. 

Капитан еще не знает, нравится ли ему его номер второй – Денни Куинн, просто не успел понять этого лишь за несколько первых дней работы новичка. Однако тот однозначно сошелся характерами с Клаудией, и это не может не радовать. Наблюдая за их переглядками Беккер непроизвольно усмехается. Чем вызывает явное неудовольствие и без того раздосадованного начальства.

\- Меньше веселья, больше дела, капитан, - Клаудия ловко запускает в него планшетом с отчетом об операции. – Не забудьте заполнить свой. И да, вам обоим в этот раз придется пойти на итоговую планерку с Лестером. Мне нужно отлучиться. 

\- Да за что же ты так с нами!

\- От великой дружеской любви, не иначе, - отмахивается Браун, чьи мысли явно заняты чем-то иным.

Она торопливо разворачивает на широких каблуках, намереваясь покинуть подчинённых, попутно припоминая, что ей нужно раздать ещё ряд указаний команде техников, уже приступивших к разбору и упаковке пострадавшего оборудования.

\- И, ради бога, проведите уже Куинну подробную экскурсию по зданию Центра - его испытательный срок досрочно завершен мною, и, если я ещё хоть раз неожиданно увижу его блуждающим без надежды отыскать выход в полутемном коридоре, расхлёбывать последствия будете все трое. 

\- Да, босс, - нескладно катится по помещению отклик команды. 

\- А ты куда спешишь, как на пожар? Свидание?..

Но Клаудия же словно не слышит шутливый вопрос подруги, что-то с жаром втолковывая старшему технику, внемлющему ей с лицом и смирением великомученика, у выхода из помещения. 

\- И все что это с ней? - Беккер вопросительно вскидывает брови, не сводя взгляда с новичка. - Стивен что ли вернулся с исследования?

\- Нет. Я толком не понял, - скребет макушку экс полицейский, вынимая из волос надоедливую доисторическую каменную крошку, - кажется, некий Коннор хочется вернуться...

Припарковавшись неподалеку от светящейся вывески отеля, Клаудия выключает зажигание и без восторга окидывает взглядом пустынный двор, простирающийся перед ней. Идти туда совершенно не хочется - воспоминания сами собой начинают роиться в голове, но упустить шанс еще раз попробовать достучаться до Коннора, что из стержня ее группы превратился в одну глобальную проблему, она не может. Это их первый контакт за несколько месяцев, да ещё и инициированный им самим, так что Браун не вправе его проигнорировать, какие бы мрачные чувства не порождало в ней это место. Если не ради Центра, то хотя бы ради Эбби она должна попробовать в очередной раз достучаться до него. 

Тяжело вздохнув, она открывает дверь, и шагает в пропитанный пряным запахом напитавшейся вечерней влагой листвы простор улицы. Размеренные, едва ли не по-военному четкие, шаги гулко отдаются в тишине пустынного двора...

После всего увиденного за последние годы Клаудии казалось, что ее уже невозможно чем-то удивить - разве что раздосадовать, это чувство все чаще стало возникать даже после самых успешных операций Центра. И все же этот голос, этот отрывистый смешок, что сорвался с губ незнакомца… 

Пока тот оборачивается к ней, неспешно, словно в замедленной съёмке, она чувствует, как каменеет собственная фальшивая дежурная улыбка, изводящая судорогой губы. И невысказанные проклятия в адрес Коннора застывают где-то посреди горла.

Пронзительно голубые, чуть прищуренные глаза скользят взглядом по непривычной униформе, введённой через год после его ухода, по плотно прилегающему к телу табельному оружию, что чуть выступает припухлостью на правом боку. От притененной рыжины туго стянутых в косу на бок волос до тяжёлых ботинок, в которых куда удобнее что убегать, что догонять. Изучая, узнавая и не узнавая, досконально восстанавливая в памяти каждую чёрточку дорогого образа ...

И пока Клаудия медленно, словно превозмогая сопротивление сгустившегося вокруг воздуха, подносит руку к щеке Каттера, в уголках его глаз паутинкой расползаются морщинки, поспешая за такой невыносимой, такой мальчишеской улыбкой, расцветающей на губах. 

\- Клаудия Браун.

Всего два слова, что смог выдавить из себя, а ведь слоняясь в поисках нужного портала по первобытным просторам заготовил целую речь, признание, которому обзавидовался бы сам Шекспир. Но все словно вылетело из головы, присохло к не слушающимся губам. 

Телефон, что она по инерции сжимала в ладони до сего момента, с гулким ударом приземляется на пол, когда вторая рука замирает в паре миллиметров от его лица. Словно в последний момент устрашась не ощутить под нею привычного тепла кожи, она по памяти очерчивает в воздухе знакомые контуры. И выдыхает слишком резко, когда он подается вперёд, касаясь ее лица. На мгновение прикрывает глаза от неловкой ласки дрожащих пальцев, скользящих по щекам.

И это словно обрушивает стену, выстроенную на пути между ними.

\- Ник!

Аромат ее волос и кожи окутывает его теплой волной, когда Клаудия приникает к нему, цепляясь пальцами за потрепанную ткань прожженной местами куртки. 

\- Клаудия, - выдыхает Ник, как заведенный, сжимая ее так крепко, что наутро, наверняка, проявятся синяки. – Это правда я, и я больше никуда не уйду.

\- Это он имеет в виду без тебя. Если что. Потому что отсюда нам давно уже пора выбираться домой, а то Эбби точно прибьет меня, к гадалке не ходи!

И Клаудия вдруг начинает смеяться. Звонко, заливисто. Как когда-то очень давно, когда, шествуя по этому проклятому лесу Дина, Коннор вещал ей о придуманных теориях заговора.


	11. Back to the beginning. Nick

Он смотрит на Клаудию, по кусочкам восстанавливая в памяти так долго размываемый присутствием другой образ. Ощущая, как с каждой узнаваемой деталью пересыхает во рту и разрастается резь под ребрами. До нее не больше пары шагов, достаточно лишь протянуть руку, и он сможет почувствовать тепло дрожащей ладони, отчаянно стиснувшей телефон. Однако Ник почему-то ощущает какие-то иррациональные, сковывающие не хуже кандалов, оцепенение и страх, которые буквально вливаются в него, сочась из черноты усталых глаз напротив.

В них нет сомнения, но нет и оглушающей радости. Нет слез, которые он все-таки рассчитывал увидеть после своего волшебного воскрешения, несчастный позер. Словно перед ним совершенно иной человек – лишь видение, отражение мечты, о которой он столько грезил.

Вот только… он сам, что преодолел не мало переходов между временами и мирами, только бы вернуться в этот мир, как оказалось, совершенно не был готов к этой долгожданной встрече. Так что же спрашивать с нее.

И Ник просто замирает, дает им обоим время перевести дыхание не торопя события. Вновь открывает для себя особенности черт ее лица, непередаваемый оттенок рыжины волос, мягкий изгиб губ, медленно, несмело растягивающихся в приветственной улыбке. И чувство потерянности, что он испытывал все время с момента выхода из портала с тяжким известием о гибели Тома и команды, наконец оставляет его. Именно здесь и сейчас он на своем месте.

\- Клаудия Браун.

_Эта новая информация от Хелен была как очередной удар под дых, а он то полагал, что уже привык! С тех пор, как они объединились, тумаки эти то и дело сыпались на Коннора из-за каждого угла: пуля, выпущенная его руками, что с таким мерзким хлюпаньем входит в подставное тело уже и без того бездыханного клона; отчаянье в собственных глазах, когда его альтернативная версия натыкается на «тело» профессора в этот рушащемся здании; хриплые крики Эбби и Клаудии, что ему ни с чем не спутать, и не позабыть._

_Совесть подсказывает ему, что единственное, что следует сделать при данных обстоятельствах, это выбрать первый путь – дать возможность профессору исправить все в самом начале, закрыть образовавшуюся из-за его перехода не в то пространство прореху, просто вернув Каттера в тот день, в котором он пропал. Новая память, новые знания, слегка изменившаяся внешность – это ведь не сильно-то и важно. И так хотя бы в одном из миров не будет ни заплаканных глаз Эбби, ни потухшей улыбки Клаудии, ни мечущегося словно раненное животное Стивена… Как не будет и тех немногих, но все же светлых моментов, что были в их жизни. Не появится в их команде неунывающая и любопытная Сара, так быстро очаровавшая их сурового охранника Беккера. Как и ему самому больше не будет места в своем мире – он просто не сможет вернуться к своим друзьям, зная то, что знает. Сделав то, что сделал. Удар сильный, подлый, выбивающий дыхание из грудной клетки на пару со слезами, предательски выступающими на глазах._

_Все то время, пока Темпл поспешно вводил профессора в ход событий, да уверял в том, что он тот, именно ТОТ Коннор, Ник не сводил с него прищуренных глаз, в которых на равных плескались радость и недоверие, сомнение и облегчение._

_\- Так значит мы в тот раз не изменили ход истории, - протянул, подводя итоги Каттер, рассеянно растирая шишку на затылке, - просто при возвращении вляпались с Хелен в сдвоенный портал, что вывел нас в сопряженный мир. И их ещё бесчисленное множество?_

_\- Ага, всё так._

_\- И возникают эти расслоенные версии не из-за раздавленных в прошлом бабочек, а именно из-за наших переходов между аномалиями, что моя дражайшая бывшая жена и не думает прекращать?_

_\- Именно._

_\- Так и знал, что история весьма устойчивая вещь, и не трогая самые значительные события ее невозможно переписать! – Привычно порадовался своей правоте профессор. - И Клаудия Браун…_

_\- Да, да. Она существует, и даже была жива и здорова, когда мы виделись в последний раз. - О том, что в последнее время они общались мало и в целом не ладили по большинству вопросов, он все-таки решил умолчать, чтобы не пришлось касаться после более тяжелых тем. - А теперь нам нужно решить в какой момент вернуться._

_Выговорив это, Темпл спешно отвел глаза. Стыдясь своей малодушности и этой переложенной на чужие плечи ноши принятия решения – даже если это и верный поступок - предоставить Каттеру выбор, продиктован он не менее чем на половину эгоистичными мотивами._

_Вот только Каттер, казалось и вовсе не заметил ни его неловкости, ни стыда. Как не заметил трудности этого решения – он всегда знал, где его место. И не важно, как это усложнит жизнь в будущем. Лишь только воспоминание о растерянных глазах капитана, испускающего дух на его руках, неприятно царапнуло душу._

_В последний раз окинув взглядами усеянную аномалиями равнину Каттер и Коннор поочередно прошли сквозь пульсирующий гранями разрыв._

_Вертикальный вектор времени, условно обозначенный на новом пульте аномалий Хелен Каттер красной линией, мигнул и разделился, увеличив количество параллельных граней до десятка._

_Ник Каттер в гордом одиночестве вышагнул из аномалии на поляну в лесу Дина. Коннор, Лестер, Стивен и Эбби с каждой минутой все более напряжённо смотрели на него, явно ожидая пояснений, куда подевались Хелен, капитан. И профессор, обведя взглядом все эти лица, ставшие родными за долгие месяцы, тяжело вздохнул, готовясь к нелегким пояснениям._

_Дженни Льюис, сидя в тишине кабинета, осторожно перебирала те немногие вещи, что были найдены в карманах у профессора Каттера: какие-то неразборчивые записи, фотография Хелен, и куча прочей бесполезной ерунды, ничуть не унимающей боль. Официальное погребение должно было состояться через пару часов, и все ее коллеги постепенно отъезжали из Центра, направляясь в сторону городского кладбища, и только Льюис не могла покинуть это тихое убежище, следуя примеру Каттера после потери Стивена._

_Коннор Темпл метался в стенах полуразрушенного Центра, ища выход из огненной ловушки, что устроила им Хелен со своими клонами. И Ник со Стивеном решительно двинулись назад к провалу обрушающегося здания, подзуживаемые отчаянными взглядами Эбби и Дженни, напрочь игнорируя недовольство Лестера, собственной спиной этот вход перекрывающего…_

\- Ник. 

Бархатистая кожа под его ладонями. Звенящий от слез голос, искренняя и такая родная улыбка – они такие долгожданные. И ничем не замутненное счастье все ширится, разрастается в груди. Когда он касается губами туго стянутых волос Клаудии; когда, соскользнув с неудобного стула, обхватывает руками тонкую талию, нелепо и неловко прижимая ее тело к своему. 

\- Клаудия, - снова выдыхает ее имя Ник, как заведенный, обнимая так крепко, что на утро, наверняка, проявятся синяки.

Он так долго сторонился близости женщин после потери Хелен, после потери Клаудии, что сейчас неловок, как мальчишка, и ее смех, кажется, мог бы разбить ему сердце, не будь он до последней интонации тем, что некогда то и дело побуждал его оборачиваться и неуклюже запинаться, отвлекшись, там, в лесу Дина в первый день знакомства. 

И, позабыв обо всем и обо всех, Ник касается губами ее губ, отражая в памяти обоих не то первый, не то последний их поцелуй.


	12. Back to the beginning. Stephen

Стивен осторожно провёл ладонью по очертанию отпечатка, практически истёртого временем. Задумчиво, отрешённо. Почему-то находка эта не взволновала его, не смутила, как ожидала Салли, отчего девушка недоумённо нахмурила тонкие брови, параллельно неохотно фиксируя данные в журнале наблюдений. 

Уже несколько недель их учёная группа занималась исследованием многочисленных следов динозавров, предположительно юрского периода, что были обнаружены на острове Скай. И если до этого не возникало сомнений в том, что и следы, и окаменелые останки являлись подлинными, открывая и перед ней, пока ещё простой помощницей, и перед ним, самым молодым учёным группы, перспективы скорого карьерного роста и признания - если правильно разыграть карты, то этот нелепый отпечаток ставил всё под сомнение. Лишая их не только великолепного открытия, но и нескольких недель жизни, растраченных впустую на чью-то нелепую шутку в этом богом забытом уголке Шотландии.

\- Профессор Харт, так что вы думаете это значит? Это всё инсценированное место? Или.., - амбициозная девица на мгновение сбилась, подбирая нужную формулировку. Подсказывая, подталкивая к нужному не только ей решению. Благо, пока эту находку видели лишь они двое - остальные сегодня находились на разработке иного, более важного участка. - Просто чей-то глупый розыгрыш с отпечатком, чтобы сбить нас с толку и вынудить покинуть место раскопок?

\- Розыгрыш? Не думаю. 

Стивен как-то неоднозначно хмыкнул и ещё раз осмотрел предмет терзаний своего юного протеже - окаменелый, чёткий лишь на половину - видно из-за временно прихрамывающей походки носителя, отпечаток армейского ботинка тридцать восьмого размера. Но более детально свои мысли об увиденном изложить не успел, скривился, и потянулся к противно запищавшему баулу, брошенному у края раскопа - чёртов телефон не давал покоя даже здесь, разрождаясь длинными упрямыми гудками где-то в недрах рюкзака. 

\- Ладно, обсудим потом. Пока ничего в записи не вноси. Займешься обедом? 

Привычно, как бывало всякий раз при этих его тайных созвонах с начальством из университета, Стивен отослал её под первым же мало-мальски приемлемым предлогом. За что и удостоился лишь пренебрежительного фырканья в ответ. 

Перерыв всё в недрах потрепанного рюкзака, начиная с вороха измятых бумаг вперемешку с остатками сухого пайка и заканчивая каким-то странным, будто не из этого времени, оружием, предусмотрительно схороненным у самого дня, Харт с проклятиями выудил не прекращавший трезвонить спутниковый телефон. Не иначе как Лестер жаждет в сотый раз удостовериться, что он точно уверен в отсутствии даже малейшего намека на временной разрыв на острове. Хотя, может в этот раз для разнообразия не забудет пройтись и по ожидаемому качеству зачистки следов возможной деятельности кого-либо из его коллег - и прошлых, и нынешних. 

Однако его раздражение моментально сошло на нет, когда Стивен признал номер Браун на зелёном дисплее спутникового аппарата. Чертыхнувшись в последний раз, он без всякой бережливости плюхнулся на край ямы с треклятым отпечатком, и, удостоверившись в том, что Салли действительно занялась ужином, а не подслушиванием, выдвинул до предела антену.

\- Клаудия, привет! Что стряслось? Уже так соскучились по мне в Центре?

В трубке раздалось привычное стрекотание неуверенного приема и какое-то глухое, растерянное бормотание, совершенное не свойственное его подруге.

\- Клаудия? Всё в порядке, все в порядке? Ни черта не слышно, погоди.

Вскакивая с земли, Харт моментально подобрался, как зверь перед прыжком, одновременно припоминая, когда к острову прибудет лодка за очередной партией образцов, и мысленно перебирая все возможные и невозможные сценарии развернувшейся в Ц.И.А трагедии (не иначе).

\- Клаудия, так ты меня слышишь? Что случилось?! 

\- Слышу, Стивен, слышу. Очень отчётливо, дружище...

Всю дорогу, пока он галопом мчался по острову, плыл на неспешном пароме или трясся в железнодорожном вагоне, Стивен безостановочно прокручивал в голове один единственный разговор, что ему предстоял. Самый непростой. Самый мучительный. И вместе с тем самый радостный на сегодняшний день в его жизни - разговор, которому он думал уже никогда не суждено состояться.

Вот только едва оказался в Центре, как все слова, все оправдания - до единого, напрочь вылетели из головы. Потому что на пороге, словно бы и сам сгорая от нетерпения, стоял Ник. Такой настоящий, реальный и в то же время сам не похожий на себя. Более уставший, более строгий, более серьезный. Словно чужой. Может быть и правда?..

О параллельном мире, пропаже Клаудии из их рядов, клонах и сорванном покушении Хелен ему поведали понемногу все: в звонках, в нескончаемом шквале срочных сообщений, пренебрегающих знаками препинания от спешки. Отчего в голове теперь была дикая смесь фактов и догадок, плохо стыкующихся между собой. 

И всё же, что, если этот так пронзительно смотрящий на него своими синими глазами Каттер вовсе и не их Ник, а тот - из другого мира? Или клон, или кто-то ещё, пока не раскрывший свою истинную личину? Или же, наоборот, Ник всё тот же, разве что старше да потрёпаннее жизнью, а другим стал он сам, изъеденный виной и сожалениями? Иначе почему сейчас он так пристально высматривает в лучшем друге, чудом воскресшем, какой-то подвох?..

Хоть что-то, подтвердившее бы вдруг, что в ту последнюю встречу с Хелен он вновь не допустил очередной роковой ошибки, отказавшись верить её словам и сладким обещаниям. И опора под ногами от запоздалого осознания того что он мог бы изменить, прислушайся к словам Хелен внимательнее, не осыпается прахом, подобно той уничтоженной им окаменелости, не вписывающейся в концепцию блестящей мировой находки Салли...

И потому Стивен не мог вымолвить ни слова. Лишь стоял оцепенело. И неотрывно смотрел. 

_В этот раз он не купился на её болезненный вид, словно не то что каждое движение - каждый вздох пронзительной болью отдавался в спине, что впервые со времён их знакомства Хелен Каттер не держала прямо. Не поверил скупым слезам, вторящим обещаниям всё исправить, загладить непростительную вину. Перед ним? Словно Стивену это вообще было важно. Словно какая-либо вина могла бы превысить ту, что они оба должны испытывать перед Ником._

_Не позволил сладкому, о, дьявол, до сих пор волнующему одним своим звучанием голосу оплести его сознание паутиной изощренной лжи, образу если уж не райских кущ, так чего-то сродни им - жизни только вдвоём посреди девственного мира далёкого прошлого. Мира, который не требует ни спасения, ни исправления. Подальше от людей, которыми дорожишь и которым же сам наносишь раны. Подальше от всех драм._

_Да, он потянулся к этому живо нарисованному образу каждой клеточкой, грешен, но лишь на долю мгновения. И в конечном итоге не сдвинулся с места, глядя, как неловко, с напускным равнодушием, Хелен ковыляет в разверзшийся прямиком посреди его гостиной разрыв - из-за Ника, который не заслуживал погибать даже ради спасения всего человечества. Как она могла бы исправить это? Из-за Клаудии, что совсем разучилась улыбаться - интересовало ли это её вообще? Смешно даже думать. Из-за Коннора, что всё ближе и ближе подходил к краю пропасти из-за своей истощающей последние силы безумной надежды. Но кого волнует судьба одного маленького простого человека..._

_Не пошел из-за самого себя - ибо на живых примерах убедился, что то, что связывало их некогда, не сделало лучше ни одного из них. И как в итоге изменится он сам, если уйдёт вслед за Хелен в манящий простотою первобытный мир... Стивен попросту не хотел этого узнавать._

Неловкую, неудобную для всех сторонних созерцателей паузу разрушил сам Ник. Вместо осуждения, отповеди, заслуженного хука правой на худой конец, он притянул к себе Стивена. Стиснул в крепких объятиях так сильно, словно не Харт, а он сам не так давно бросал комья земли на пустой гроб лучшего друга, и сухое дерево гулко отдавало эхом в могильной тишине. 

Только один человек, в этот самый час много миллионов лет назад хромающий где-то на просторах доисторического мира из-за проклятых вездесущих рапторов, мог бы подтвердить, что Каттер и вправду пропитан ровно теми же чувствами, что отражались в Стивене - болью пережитой утраты вперемешку с не до конца осознанным счастьем. Его друг жив. Его друг здесь. И кто рассудит, для кого этот момент ценнее.


	13. Back to the beginning. Helen

Кем бы её ни считали, что бы она ни делала, Хелен не была бездушным монстром. Эгоисткой - да, сумасбродной - пожалуй, борцом за идею - безусловно, эксцентричной и вспыльчивой - конечно. Но не маньяком-убийцей.

Её проблема была лишь в том (с её точки зрения), что Хелен, как учёный-биолог, не видела особого различия между человеком и всеми остальными видами, что населяли планету. Они все были своеобразны, интересны, полезны - до какого-то момента. И когда минусы от присутствия одного из видов на синем шарике перевесили плюсы, она и решилась на всепланетный геноцид. Выбрав в конечном итоге один из наиболее гуманных вариантов (со своей точки зрения) - пожертвовать жизнями лишь нескольких существ, что были давними предками человечества. Ведь если не родился, то не станешь и сожалеть о гибели, не так ли? 

Не станешь мучиться бессонницей из-за того, что призрак некогда горячо любимого мужа никак не идёт их головы. А его распластанное среди горящих обломков здания тело, как оказалось, будет вызывать в памяти не грустное угрызение совести победителя, принявшего сопутствующий ущерб, а обернётся незатягивающейся, гноящейся раной.

И как она только убедила себя, что, пусть и косвенно, но первоисточником всех бед станет именно Ник? Как дошла до такого? Уж не сыграло ли с ней злую шутку уязвленное самолюбие и неразделённое желание быть вместе, там, в первобытном мире, где им самое место? 

Нет, это вряд ли! Однако при любом её действии после Каттер не шел из головы. Настолько, что даже при обмене мнениями с Куинном, что мог стать для неё последним, она конечно же не могла не вспомнить его, не упомянуть, теряя бдительность за своими колкими нападками на горе служителя закона. 

Если бы Темпл в тот момент ни оказался в нужном месте в нужный час, она сейчас морщилась бы не от боли в вывихнутой лодыжке да отбитом о камни позвоночнике, а оказалась закуской неразборчивого ящера, как минимум.

Хелен скосила глаза в сторону парня, что старательно воевал с тонким прутом, на который был нанизан их скудный ужин, упорно прожаривающийся только с одной из сторон. 

Как он рванулся вперёд, сбивая её с ног... практически один в один, как метнулся заслонить собой Ника, удивлённо хлопающего глазами перед ней. Хотя на этот раз Хелен вовсе и не собиралась применять оружия по прямому назначению, лишь повеселиться - самую малость. 

_Коннор уселся на полу, закрывая собой обездвиженное тело профессора - при его рывке Ник отлетел в сторону да хорошо приложился головой об пол, лишаясь сознания. И выжидательно воззрился на Хелен, ожидая дальнейшего развития событий. Бросаться на неё как Давид на Голиафа с артефактом наперевес было бессмысленно, и Коннор спешно перебирал в голове те аргументы, что некогда приводил ей в другом измерении. В первый раз они видимо не очень-то сработали, но вдруг на сей раз отчаяние сделает его красноречивее и убедительнее?_

_Однако Хелен не дала ему и рта раскрыть, внезапно насмешливо хмыкнув и опустив оружие. Шагнула ближе, попутно затягивая туже пояс на куртке и затыкая за него пистолет._

_\- Нужно отдать тебе должное, Темпл, ты упорен в своих начинаниях. Ладно, идём, как и планировали покажу тебе второй безопасный выход отсюда. Тащить же эту тушку сам потащишь, я в носильщики не нанималась._

_Она шагнула в сторону бокового коридора, что был заполнен дымом, однако признаков бушующего там пламени не наблюдалось. Оглянулась, не ощущая движения позади._

_\- Так ты идёшь?_

_\- Что... так ты не... не собиралась убивать?_

_\- Кого, Ника? - Шатенка фыркнула, выражая тем полное своё презрение к его умственным способностям. - Естественно нет. Или ты думаешь, что мне совершенно нечем заняться, кроме как таскаться с тобой по аномалиям лишь ради того, чтобы расправиться с ненаглядным муженьком во второй раз?_

_Коннор что-то неразборчиво пробормотал, и, крякнув от усердия, взвалил Каттера на плечи._

Расправившись с жалкими крохами мяса, что ему ранее удалось раздобыть, Темпл молчаливо сидел у костра, подбрасывая в него хворостины, и то и дело виновато поглядывал на профессора, что пока не подавал признаков вернувшегося сознания.

Хелен, разместившая напротив - у подножия раскидистого дерева, не спеша стирала с ладоней жир доисторического млекопитающего, используя куртку вместо салфетки. Время от времени она поглядывала на пульт аномалий, который пачками выдавал цифры неведомого Коннору кода.

\- Судя по данным, подходящая вам аномалия будет третьей слева на поляне, - наконец нарушила она напряжённое молчание. 

После её выходки в полыхающем здании Коннор стал относиться к неуравновешенной учёной ещё подозрительнее, если, конечно, это вообще было возможно. 

\- Слева от чего?

\- От центральной, - фыркнула Каттер, - на той равнине не так уж много приметных мест, если ты не заметил. На этом, считаю, что мы в расчёте.

Она медленно поднялась, попутно пристраивая над огнём прут с едва надкушенной тушкой. Прожарка её оставляла желать лучшего и Коннор смутился против воли. Поспешно уточнил, явно выставляя себя ещё большим дураком в глазах Хелен. 

\- И в какое время она будет вести?

Однако Хелен не закатила привычно глаза, а лишь зловеще усмехнулась, в кои-то веки очевидно довольная его вопросом.

\- А вот это уже тебе решать. После перехода аномалия разделится на два портала, расположенных неподалёку. Шагнёшь в один - добро пожаловать в день, когда мы с Каттером отправились в ту аномалию, ведущую к захоронению лагеря. И словно ничего и не было. Выберешь второй - вернёшься в текущее время нашей грани.

\- Что?! Как это вообще возможно?...

\- Молча! А теперь бери свою спящую красавицу и вперёд, - не оставляя ему и шанса на прочие возражения Хелен нажала на пульт, открывая чуть в стороне от их привала сияющий разрыв.

Впрочем, возмущаться или спорить Коннор не стал. В последнее время компания Хелен Каттер вызывала у него только одно желание - убраться куда подальше и как можно скорее. Однако уточнить кое-какие детали всё-таки не помешало бы. 

\- Как мне быть уверенным, что ты не захочешь повторить свой эксперимент по отправке профессора на тот свет? Уже в нашем времени? 

\- Никак, естественно. Живи и мучайся.

\- Хелен!

\- Темпл, не испытывай моё терпение, оно не вечно. Следить за вариациями будущего в различных плоскостях - моё дело. И пока, судя по тому, что я видела, варианты с Ником и без него не особо отличаются. Так что он в безопасности. Пока чаша весов не качнётся в иную сторону, конечно. А теперь убирайтесь с глаз моих долой, пока я не передумала.

\- Да, да. Только ещё один вопрос.

\- Темпл, ты тратишь моё терпение почём зря!

\- Что ты с делала с той Хелен?

Каттер хмыкнула, но как-то иначе, чем он привык слышать в последние недели.

\- Нейтрализовала и всё на этом. Как - уже не твое дело. Ты со своей частью то справился едва.

От того, что ему почудилось в её взгляде, Коннор вздрогнул и более не медлил, не тратя времени даже на большее прощание, чем простой кивок. Шагнул в аномалию, что тут же плотоядно заглотила ручку из одного из карманов куртки профессора.

_Хелен медленно опустила оружие, со странной смесью боли и отвращения рассматривая собственное тело, распластавшееся на раскоряченном фундаменте Центра. Наверное, именно так чувствуют себя близнецы, утверждающие, что боль одного отголосками отражается в другом. Однако Хелен не позволила себе долго теоретизировать, скоро здесь должен показаться Ник, а за ним Коннор, что должен был проследить и при необходимости сбить с верного пути Коннора, версия 2.0. И нужно поторапливаться, чтобы успеть и переодеться, и припрятать до поры до времени бездыханное тело клона, если она всё-таки решила последовать уговорам этого идеалистичного болтуна, что несколько месяцев промывал не только её раны, но и прополаскивал мозги._

_Откинув брезгливость, она наклонилась над ещё тёплым телом, спешно стягивая с него одежду._

_Темпл в своём крестовом походе за возвращение друга домой не мог бы ничего изменить, в этом она не сомневалась. Как бы красноречиво не убеждал он её в том, что именно Ник ключ к тому, чтобы хищники и насекомые не заполонили будущее, истребляя прочие виды. Что вместе (все вместе, даже при участии Лестера и его связей!) они смогли бы наладить равновесие экосистемы собственной планеты, пока ещё не стало слишком поздно. Потому она, как и подозревал юный гений, сразу по восстановлении физической формы планировала вернуться к воплощению в жизнь своего последнего плана, столь грубо прерванного доисторической тварью._

_Однако подлый червячок сомнения всё же грыз душу - а что, если она ошибается снова? Почему-то не теоретическая, а реальная близость смерти заставила её иррационально хотеть жить... Не выживать, не существовать, погружаясь в исследования с головой, просто жить и наслаждаться идеальной гармонией первобытного мира. Желательно - не одной._

_На примере как раз была ещё одна возможная кандидатура, что порой являлась ей в красочных кошмарах, вызывающих тошноту._

_В конце концов, геноцид человечества она может провернуть в любой момент, будущее этого даже не заметит. А посмотреть захочет ли что-то предпринять Ник дабы остановить её или переубедить - это было даже интересно...._

_Глянув с отвращением на обуглившиеся остатки тушки над огнём, Хелен затушила костёр, завалив его песком, да ввела в пульт аномалий необходимые координаты.._

_Что ж, дамы и господа, веселье начинается!_


	14. Back to the beginning. Abby

_Коннор, если ты сделаешь это, то уже не сможешь вернуться! Коннор, ты слышишь меня?!_

\- Эбби! Я не могу отступить, ты знаешь… Эбби!

Его растерянный, чуть ли не плачущий голос никак не идёт из головы. И Эбби, что в классической позе русалочки сидит на краю кровати, отключает будильник, что вскоре должен начать свой трезвон. Тревожно всматриваясь в любимые черты, осторожно проводит рукой по отросшим непослушным волосам. Лаская, утешая, баюкая. Если присмотреться внимательнее, то в тёмной копне можно заметить редкие прожилки седых волосков, на которые ранее не было и намёка.

Только под утро Коннор наконец засыпает крепче, избавившись от власти кошмара. Вытягивается на кровати обессиленный и покрытый потом. И она, страшась разбудить ненароком, старается быть как можно тише. 

Тёмные круги под глазами, потемневшая от слишком долгого воздействия кожа, плотно сжатые, растрескавшиеся губы принадлежат ему и в то же время словно кому-то другому - более серьёзному, опытному, повидавшему на своем пути много такого, чего она не хотела бы даже представлять. Резкие продольные морщины, что залегли на лбу, не сглаживаются даже во сне, хотя он уверяет, что ночами боль всегда отступает. Эбби приходится делать вид, что она верит – по большей части оттого, что не может ничего изменить или помочь хоть немного. Врачи Центра, проведя все возможные обследования, лишь растерянно разводят руками. И порой она задаётся вопросом, так ли безумно звучат его слова о том, что аномалии могут наносить реальный вред, если пройти их такое количество, как довелось им с Хелен. 

В кошмарах Коннора чаще всего преследует их последний разговор, и Эбби никак не перестать винить себя за неудачный выбор слов – всё, чего она хотела в тот момент, остановить его. Удержать рядом. Не обрубать концы или что-то в этом роде. Подобно Клаудии когда-то, она просто импульсивно последовала настойчивому желанию предпринять хоть что-то, обуреваемая дурными предчувствиями. Не только не вышло, но ещё и обросло неожиданными последствиями.

Эбби морщится, трёт глаза, покрасневшие от бессонной ночи. Прислушивается к шуму сбитых вещей в гостиной – Рекс, очевидно, уже проснулся и теперь жаждет завтрака и внимания. Что ж, как ни крути, а остаться сегодня в этой комнате только вдвоём с Коннором у неё не получится при всём желании. Понедельник день тяжелый, даже на их работе. 

Осторожно поцеловав его в макушку, она встаёт с кровати и выскальзывает за дверь, без особого энтузиазма поначалу начиная день. Пока Рекс воодушевлённо уплетает свою порцию сушёных насекомых, она рассеянно варит дурной кофе – все мысли по-прежнему сосредоточены на Конноре, что тихо сопит наверху. 

Возвращение к обычной жизни после более чем года скитаний между временами и мирами даётся ему на удивление легко, по крайней мере, это то, что демонстрирует Темпл всему миру. Заставляя окружающих ломать голову, способствует тому ежедневно радующая глаз дружная компания коллег или же ежечасное присутствие рядом Эбби. 

Игнорируя упрёки Лестера, что не очень-то теперь настаивает на выговоре или его отстранении от работы до времён повторной психологической оценки, Коннор осваивается на своём прежнем месте в ЦИА. Словно при последнем его уходе ничего и не случилось, и это ни он чуть было не устроил глобальную катастрофу, соединив их мир с миром будущего из соседнего витка, чего точно никогда не должно было произойти на этом этапе развития их изысканий. 

То ли по счастливой случайности, то ли всё же из-за чёткого расчёта молодого гения, непоправимого в итоге не происходит. А головные боли, в качестве расплаты за возможность поучить уму разуму самого себя в альтернативной реальности да спасти друга, самому Коннору не кажутся такой уж серьёзной платой. Да, порой они знатно мешают, не дают сосредоточиться на решении очередной загадки, подкинутой сложной аномалией, или же на какой-то промежуток времени и вовсе стирают нужные данные из памяти. И в эти мгновения Эбби едва ли не ненавидит Каттера, принявшего решении о возвращении именно в этот временной отрезок, отчего-то иррационально полагая, что шаг в прошлое дался бы Коннору легче. Сам же он не придаёт этому особого значения – основное, с его точки зрения, в голове всё же не страдало - он ходит, говорит, наслаждается жизнью с любимой женщиной, что преданно ждала и верила в него всё это время. Всё остальное переоценено.

Со временем эти приступы случаются всё реже и Эбби надеется, что когда-нибудь они и вовсе сойдут на нет. В такие моменты нет ничего сильнее её благодарности Нику. Кто знает, как могла бы сложиться жизнь, не проживи они эти годы в его отсутствии. 

С её точки зрения, Каттеру должно быть даже сложнее, чем Коннору. Вернуться в мир, где от тебя остались лишь памятные таблички на прежних местах работы да белёсая плита на городском кладбище. Где на каждом шагу требуется объяснять своё чудесное воскрешение окружающим, далёким от правительственных секретов, не утопая и не путаясь во лжи. Однако, вопреки ожиданиям многих, Ник справляется со всем этим на удивление легко и быстро. 

В привычной Каттеровской манере критикует слишком скудные хвалебные таблички, одобряет надгробие да напрочь отказывается заселяться в дом, занятый ныне Темплами. Настаивает на возвращении Стивена из дальних экспедиций в ряды его помощников, на место правой руки, что теперь равномерно распределено между ним и Сарой. Впрочем, тот не особо и упирается. И это всё с точно такой же усмешкой, с какой реагирует на беззлобные ухмылки служащих ЦИА всех рангов, что расцветают в ответ на его излюбленный вопрос (Где Клаудия?) в любой ситуации, приближенной к опасности. Хоть Эбби и не может припомнить, чтобы после его возвращения они расставались хотя бы на день. 

Это удивительно и несколько странно. Воссоединение бывшего покойника и женщины, на несколько лет стёртой для него с лица земли... Однако Клаудия встречает Ника так, словно ничего не изменилось между ними за эти четыре года. Словно на момент его ухода в аномалию они не были едва знакомы. Так, как когда-то он сам должен был встретить жену, которой некогда клялся в вечной любви у алтаря. Каттер же помогает ей снова смягчиться, отыскав путь от некоего подобия Дженни в самом начале их знакомства к самой себе, и научиться улыбаться заново. Так что это, для разнообразия, крайне приятная странность. 

Отхлебнув из чашки нечто, слабо напоминающее кофе, Эбби кривится и поспешно выплёвывает тёмную жидкость в раковину. Чем вызывает тихий смех Коннора, внезапно оказывающегося у неё за спиной. Он подходит ближе, и, заключив в тёплое кольцо рук, притягивает её спиной к себе. На левом плече его заливается стрёкотом довольный Рекс. И Эбби не в силах удержаться от желания прикрыть ненадолго глаза, откинув голову ему на грудь, и насладиться негой момента. 

\- Ты совсем не поспал, Коннор.

\- Ерунда. Отосплюсь на пенсии.

Он всегда отшучивается, если нет возможности что-то изменить. Всегда торопится жить, считая даже пару лишних часов сна бездарно растраченным временем, заражая и её этим стремлением прочувствовать каждую лишнюю их минуту вместе. 

Хоть ничего страшного пока не маячит на горизонте, все в Центре знают, как зыбко это ощущение мира. О дальнейшей судьбе Хелен Каттер ничего не известно. Коннор в то же время уверен, что она в курсе провала каждой их попытки изменить ход будущего.

И потому призрак профессора, распластанного на измазанном сажей полу, не уходит из памяти. Кто знает, кто и когда окажется на его месте в этот раз и в этом мире? Косвенным подтверждением, что так тому и быть рано или поздно, становится для Каттера и Темпла появление через год в Центре нового сотрудника – Метта Андерсона. Почему-то всегда со странной смесью вины и неприязни в глазах косящегося на младшего учёного. Причину этого отношения Коннор, к сожалению, поймёт слишком поздно. 

Но сейчас ни он, ни Эбби ещё не знают этого. Она лишь чувствует, как постепенно меняется его настроение, пока растрескавшиеся губы скользят вниз по её щеке и шее со всё нарастающим энтузиазмом.

Сигнал второго будильника, притулившегося возле специй на барной стойке, напрочь игнорируется всеми обитателями дома, за исключением Рекса, оставленного здесь в гордом одиночестве. Впрочем, как и десяток пропущенных звонков и ехидных смс от коллег на их телефонах. Однако лично Рекс не жалуется, с воодушевлением уничтожая вторую порцию завтрака, что только что раздобыл. 

И этот день для всех них постепенно становится лучше.


End file.
